


Spider-Man becomes a fugitive

by Plain_Simple



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Falling In Love, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Non-Graphic Violence, On the Run, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Safehouses, She business queen, and she needed to do something during these 5 years, badass pepper potts, but a badass too, cuz i decided she didn't blip, parkner, so training for being natasha 2.0 it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plain_Simple/pseuds/Plain_Simple
Summary: SOI decided to make my first ever story a continuation of FFH. So this story includes:- Quentin ain't dead, he's still being evil in the background- I'm going to bring in T'Challa and Shuri- As well as Iron fam and the others (Bucky, Sam etc)So basically it's going to be Peter and friends against the world, then against the government, then against Quentin.MJ, Flash, Betty and Harley didn't blip in my mind, but Ned, Peter and Harley's sister did.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & May Parker (Spider-Man), Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Shuri
Comments: 22
Kudos: 47





	1. Quentin after London

**Author's Note:**

> Quick explanation of this aftermath  
> Those that blipped: Anyone we saw in IW, Abby Keener, Ned, May and Shuri  
> Those that didn't blip: Betty, Flash, MJ, Harley and anyone we saw in Endgame  
> Also of note: during the 5 years, Harley and MJ trained to become heroes, cuz I said so  
> Peter and Tony were closer before the blip, and Harley became closer with Tony during the 5 years.   
> So Tony knows Ned and MJ well, as well as May.

After London, Quentin Beck went into hiding, as well as the rest of his team. Even after his 'death', he left one last little gift for the Spider-boy. He'll find it pretty hard to hide from press and the authorities when his name and face is plastered on every news station from New York to Tennessee. Maybe farther than that. Maybe they'll hear of him over in Colorado. Either way, the boy will find it hard to get away from everyone. 

While peter dealt with that fire, Quentin would go back to the drawing board. Maybe he could try a different angle. Get some power over in the UN. He could trick them all into believing he's their saviour from public scrutiny. Heaven knows that they're dealing with quite a lot of demand from the public after the Avengers all disappeared a few months back. He could try a little illusion on his face, so he appears less like the late Mysterio. although, he would have to have a drone of some kind cloaked either next to him or in front of him every day. Maybe some make up would do the trick, just like in the movies. 

With Spider-Man being a fugitive, he could assist the UN by capturing the slippery spider. but that does mean he'd have to bring in an actor to act as an enhanced individual, as it would look fishy if Quentin were to go and hunt Spider-Man with a team of normal humans with guns and armour and succeed, when this same kid had slipped through the fingers of many different teams for years while also serving the people in his neighbourhood. 

Or maybe the ex-stark employee could try the super-hero shtick again. New name, new face and a different power. Only instead of Elementals, he could hunt the Spider-boy and bring him to the UN and be deemed a super hero through that. He could always keep the kid quiet by 'accidentally' killing him while trying to capture him. 

there are so many ways he could go about this. But for now, gathering his team and their inventions is his priority. You can't mislead the masses if you don't have a team to back you up. Time to make a few calls.


	2. The Reveal (Dun dun dun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out what Quentin and his team did after Quentin's 'death' and what he does after it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so quick note, cuz MJ and Peter never happened in my fic (Basically the same scene as the movie, but without the kisses and love confession), they went on that date, but as friends, and the reveal happened a few days later, when Ned and Peter were hanging out together.

Peter sat frozen, the glaring photo of his school head-shot plastered on the screen of Ned's phone. J Jonah Jameson carried on complaining as if he hadn't just told the world  
that Spider-Man was a 17 year old kid in spandex. Of all the things to wake up to, seeing his identity revealed to the world was not at the top of his list,  
that's for sure. 'What do I do now? I'm in my apartment with May in the next room and Ned frozen next to me staring at the same screen. People will come for me.   
The FBI will come for me, heck even Ross will come after me!' Peter's mind continued to ramble on about other's safety until Ned shook Peter out of it. "Peter. Peter, Ms Pepper  
is calling." Peter flinched at the sound of Ned calling him, the trill ringtone of his phone taking over the forefront of his senses. Peter, still shaken up from his thoughts, picked up   
his phone from next to him, sliding his thumb over the pick up button and put his phone on speaker. "PETER! Oh thank god you picked up! Have you seen the news?! Your face is everywhere,  
and apparently you killed someone?!" Pepper's frightened but grounding voice filled his ears. She knew. She could help get Ned and May to safety! He tried to talk to answer her, but found   
his voice caught in his throat. When did he start hyperventilating? Peter then tried to get his breathing under control, giving his phone to Ned, so he could talk to her. "H-Hi Ms Pepper, Peter is having a small panic attack right now, b-but he's okay. He just found out about his identity being revealed just before you called." Ned carried on rambling about their current situation while Peter got his breathing under control.

Peter eventually calmed down enough to talk. "Pepper, do you- do you know if anyone is coming? L-like the FBI or anything?" he stuttered. "Yes, I was just going to tell you that, actually.   
The authorities have gotten a call for your arrest. I've already sent Happy to come pick you, Ned and May up from your new apartment. I suggest you pack up whatever you may need and go outside to wait for Happy.  
Call him for a new pick up point if the authorities get there before him." Pepper instructed. "I've got to go now and get a hold of the UN to try to clear this up, but remember Happy is on his way. I may not see you because you're being taken to a safe-house instead of the Lake-house. Take care, Peter and try not to get arrested while I deal with this mess." with that, Pepper hung up, leaving a pale Ned and a now calmer Peter to think over what she said.   
Peter inhaled, "Okay, Ned we have Happy on the way. you only came here with your phone, so I guess you're packed up already. I'll go tell May what's happening. Do you think you could pack me a bag of clothes and my suit?" asked Peter,  
turning to his pale friend. "Y-yea, I can do that. J-just give me a minute to breathe." rasped Ned, his eyes now wide but responsive. 

With that, Peter hopped over to his open door and ran out of his room to the kitchen where May was doing the last of dishes.  
"May, we gotta go, now! Pack up some clothes, Happy's on the way and so are some FBI guys!" exclaimed Peter, making May jump three feet in the air. "Peter, oh my god! You made me jump,   
what do you mean FBI guys? Why are they on their way? Did something happen?" fretted May, now concerned with why her nephew was telling her to pack up. "No time to explain now, May, just get ready to leave, Happy will be here soon!"  
yelled Peter, now rushing back to his room to help Ned pack up, and now with her the new information and her panicking nephew, May put down the dish she was washing and sped walked to her room to pack necessities. 

When Peter rushed back into his room, he found Ned digging around his shirt drawer and his closet open and empty. Peter quickly grabbed his gym shoulder bag and emptied it, then grabbed his nano-tech suit's charging container and carefully placed it into the bag, then turned and grabbed some random clothes off of his floor and used them to try and cover the container, so it'd appear less conspicuous.   
Once he had covered it to the best of his abilities, he grabbed other pieces of technology he owned and shoved them in along side the charging container. Once he had everything he needed, he looked to Ned to see how he was doing, to find two of his back packs filled with clothes, Ned wearing one and holding the other in his hand, looking ready to go. "Well that was fast, am I coming with you and May?" asked Ned, looking less about to pass out and more worried for his friend's well being. "Yea you're coming, you're my best friend, and if real life is anything like movies,   
then the FBI guys will probably interrogate you for my location." explained Peter, hefting the now full gym back onto his shoulder. 

May appeared in the door way, her own bag for work now probably filled with clothes and her phone and laptop on her shoulder, looking worried at the two boys. "So what's going on?  
Why are we leaving, and why are a bunch of FBI guys on their way?" rambled May, her worry over taking her. May was interrupted by a loud car honk sounded outside the apartment building. Happy. "No time to explain right now, May. We gotta get out of here, Happy's right outside the building, I'll tell you what happened when we get to Happy." instructed Peter, already reaching for Ned's sleeve to pull him in front of him. 

the three walked out to the front door, opening it and leaving, descending the stairs to get to Happy, who stood impatiently outside his car. Peter distantly notes that he must've been called on a day off, as he doesn't have the usual Limo or fancy Mercedes.   
Happy moved to quickly grab May's bag and open the trunk, shoving the bag inside, then reaching for Ned, who passes Happy the bag he was holding, then moving to get the other back pack off his shoulder, passing that to Happy as well. Peter just opened the back door and got in with his gym bag still on his shoulder, moving to place it on the floor of the car and waiting for May and Ned to get in next to him. 

After their bags were deposited in the trunk, May and Ned got in next to Peter, both looking rather frightened as they noted the sirens getting closer to their location. As Happy made his way to the front of the vehicle to get in to drive, May turned to Peter  
expectantly, concern for the context of their situation taking over her concern for the sirens becoming ever closer. Peter noticed her expectant look and sighed, relaxing slightly knowing   
he's getting to a safe place. "Well, uh. You know my secret identity? The- uh Spider-Man one? Well it ended up getting revealed on the news. Everyone now knows I'm Spider-Man... and on top of that,   
I've been framed for murder by the green mist guy I told you about." admitted Peter, looking down in embarrassment. 'How could I have not noticed the broken drone's camera still operating? How did Beck get a video of him telling everyone who 'killed' him? All he did was get shot and then attempt to shoot me while distracting me with an illusion.'  
He was brought out of his thoughts by May, "So, who did you 'kill'? I thought this green mist guy died? you said that, didn't you?" May asked, confused. Peter scrunched his face in frustration,   
"I apparently killed Mysterio, as far as the media knows. I don't know what's going on with Mysterio. I thought he was dead, but I can't even trust my own eyes anymore with the   
tech he used to fool the world into thinking the London bridge was under attack by a huge Elemental." he muttered.   
They went silent as they started to process what was happening and what the future may hold.

Ned was quiet throughout the conversation, just looking out the window as the world sped by, he noticed distantly that Happy was driving like a lunatic to get away from the apartment as fast as possible.  
May just stared at the ahead traffic, watching Happy swerve the car as he tried to get ahead of cars that he deemed too slow. Peter just looked down at his hands, his thoughts swirling around what if's and what he could've changed.  
They all sat silently for the rest of the trip to where ever Happy was driving them, the only sound in the vehicle was Happy hurling abuse at other drivers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who had a spare hour to write a second chapter! Me!!  
> Okay, so I predict that I send out a chapter by Sunday, if not then the same day as my biggest project of work is due in (20th May).  
> So, yea it's all topsy turvy until the 30th of May, then expect a chapter or two every week. (Maybe three if I have a coffee)   
> Another thing, Peter only panics for a few minutes in this, and there's a reason for that. It's because this Peter is more experienced in unexpected situations, so he panics because 'holy shit my secret identity just got revealed' but then pushes that panic down to take care of his friend and family member as they are more important. (more Confident and experienced Peter, basically. But he's still awkward where it counts ;D)


	3. A Surprise on the jet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, they're heading to a private airport owned by SI. And a friend of theirs catches up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehe

Happy's car pulled up to the airport parking lot. Peter opened the door and stepped out of the car, looking up at the building and noticing it's the same airport Tony had brought him to during the  
Civil War. May got out next and stood next to Peter, looking between the building and Peter "This isn't the Kennedy International airport, it's smaller and there's more security." commented May, looking confused. Happy came up behind her and Peter, May's bag in his hand, "No, this is a private airport owned by Stark Industries. Pepper figured the Kennedy airport would have stopped Peter, since he's now a fugitive." Happy informed. Peter winced, not used to having his name and 'fugitive' in the same sentence. 

Once the four had everything out of the car, they made their way to the building. When they entered, Happy led the three to a terminal and told them to wait in some seats while he went to find their escort to the jet. Ned turned to his best friend "Dude! This place is so big and fancy! Isn't this the airport you said Mr Stark brought you to?" babbled Ned, awed by the interior of the building. "Yea, it was a lot busier that time, now it's just empty. Apart from the security, there's way more than last time." Peter observed. May sat silently, absorbing everything that had happened in the last few hours. 'I went from cleaning dishes to packing clothes, preparing to run from the FBI! My nephew has a warrant for his arrest, the bad guy that he fought in London might not even be dead! For all I know he could've faked his death and could be preparing for another attack! How do I protect Peter from a guy like that!'. May continued to ramble on in her head, when she was suddenly brought out by Happy standing in front of her, his mouth moving "-ay. May. May. Come on, we have a flight to catch."  
May blinked at Happy, confused for a second before his words caught up to her, "Oh. Oh! Y-yea, okay I'll grab my- my bag." May stuttered, reaching to her left for her bag, then looking to where it was when she couldn't grasp it. Happy pointed to one of the security guards behind him "The staff has it, they're going to put in the cargo hold of the jet, so don't worry about it for now." Happy informed, standing up to his full height and offering a hand to May, a stressed but warm smile on his face. May smiled, taking Happy's hand and standing. Peter noticed and looked slightly scandalised, he can't believe his Aunt and Happy are flirting, even unintentional in front of him. Ned noticed the look on his face and looked confused, then looked towards the adults. Realisation dawned on his face and he started giggling, "D-dude, your Aunt and Mr Happy are f-flirting! Oh my god!" snickered Ned, his eyes filled with mirth as he looked at Peter, who had turned his scandalised expression towards him.

Ned's giggles died down after a minute or two. May, having noticed her nephew and his friend's reactions, blushed and moved her hand to her side, clearing her throat and gesturing to the  
staff. Happy, also noticing Peter and Ned, straightened "Come on boys, we have a jet to board, no time for giggling." and walked towards the staff, who were still waiting patiently for the two teens and adults. Once there, the woman out of the three members of staff nodded to Happy and turned, walking towards a set of double doors and opening them, then continuing out to the jet, he navy blue heals clicking on the tarmac. The teens and adults followed her, Ned and May gasping at the sleek silver SI jet, a very clear 'Tony Stark' written underneath the SI logo.  
Peter looked at the name with sad eyes, remembering his late father-figure. 

Once at the jet, the woman climbed the stairs and held open the jet's door, waiting for the passengers to board. The four climbed the stairs and walked into the jet, Happy having to duck his head to avoid hitting it on the doorway. Once inside, Happy moved to the back of the jet, sitting in one of the window seats. May - Peter noticed - went to sit next to him, leaving Peter and Ned at the front of the jet. Peter grumbled about May's apparent relationship with Happy before sitting himself in the window seat at the front, facing towards the cockpit. Ned sat in front of him facing the back, looking very awed at the interior of the jet. "Peter have you seen this jet?! the seats are so comfy, there's loads of room! Do you know if we get in flight food?" Ned babbled on, seemingly forgetting about the reason for this flight in the first place for the time being. Peter saw this as a good thing, as it meant he wasn't panicking about possibly being arrested.  
Peter smiled, indulging his friend by answering his questions, hyping up his tone to match Ned's and pushing his worries to the back of his head.

~~~ With Michelle Jones, when the news first got out ~~~

MJ saw the news of Peter's alter ego. The moment she did, she panicked, then took a deep breath and calmed herself. Finding for her phone, she called Peter but the line was busy. She growled at the automated response and hung up. She then went to her room, opened her closet and hunted out her Avengers issued uniform and changed into it. She rang her mother, telling her she was on a mission, and wouldn't be back for while, then swapped her personal phone for her burner phone, packed up a bag of basic essentials and weapons, then left the house. Once out, Michelle drove her car to the Parker's new residence. Attempting to call, but only coming up with voicemail. Once she pulled up to the street, she noticed the black vans parked haphazardly in the road, the front of the apartment swarming with armoured men with guns. She ducked into an alleyway, knowing they'd probably question why a random woman was wearing a black suit with the Avengers logo patched onto the side of her shoulder. thinking quickly of who'd most likely have Peter, she called Happy, thinking that if they aren't in the apartment, maybe the limo driver would've picked them up. 

The phone rang for a few seconds, then went through, Happy's frustrated voice filling Michelle's ear. "Happy here, what do you want, Pepper?" for the head of security, he isn't the most cautious. "Hogan, it's Missulena. Tell me you have Spidey with you." she quipped, getting straight to the point. "Oh Missulena, yea I have Pet-Spidey and his Aunt. Ned was also there, so I've picked him up too. We're heading to the SI owned airport to fly them to a safe-house, away from all this noise. Where are you?" Happy informed, his voice becoming more professional, knowing he's talking to an agent now, not Peter's friend. "Good to hear. I just got to the apartment and it's swarmed with armed guys looking for Peter. I'll make my way to the airport. Shall I meet you guys there, or take a different jet when I get there?" questioned Missulena, already moving back towards her car, being careful not to get spotted by the squads of armed men by the Parker's place. Hogan answered her "We're not at the airport yet, but even if we were, I could do with you as back-up. Think you could get there within the next-" a pause "hour and a half?" Missulena thought it over, if she sped through the traffic, she could catch up and get there in a little over an hour and 45 minutes. "I can get there within two hours. They're probably still setting up the jet anyway. I'll see you there." With that, Missulena hung up and got into the driver's seat, pulling away from the curb and turning around to catch up with Hogan. 

~~~ Back with the four on the jet, 15 minutes after boarding ~~~

Peter and Ned have already gotten bored of talking about the jet, and were now playing a multiplayer game on their laptops, which were placed on the table between them. When they had been  
deciding what to play, they had asked Happy if the jet had Wi-fi, to which the head of security had rolled his eyes and told them the password.  
They were just finishing a round of the game until the door to the jet opened. Upon hearing the door, Peter looked up, confused as to how he hadn't noticed the approaching footsteps outside the plane, when he gasped in shock, freezing and losing the game. Ned cheered at winning the game, when he noticed Peter's eyes glued to something behind him. He turned and gasped as well upon seeing Michelle Jones - otherwise known as MJ to the two friends - standing in front of them in a black suit with an Avengers logo patch on the side of her shoulder.  
"Sup Losers. Enjoying your game?" Michelle enquired, raising her eyebrow. She then turned to an equally shocked May and an unimpressed Happy. "I told you I'd get here within two hours, didn't I? Don't give me that unimpressed look." Michelle retorted, her expression shifting into a smug smirk similar to a certain deceased Spider's. 

Getting over his shock, Peter stuttered "MJ! How- how'd you get here?" while Ned seemed to sputter uselessly in front of him. "Well, I saw the news and decided I didn't want to be left  
behind while you went on your Spidey adventures. So here I am." Michelle smirked. She then turned back to Happy "Hogan, I trust you know which safe-house we're transporting Spidey and friends to."  
she remarked, her tone switching to emotionless professionalism. Happy straightened under her tone "Don't worry Missulena, We're heading out to a safe-house in Tennessee. An old friend of Tony's has offered his home to Spidey. I also trust that you will stay at the safe-house with Spidey and his friends to offer extra security?" Missulena nodded "Good to hear, and yes, I do plan on offering extra protection for Spidey and friends while at the safe-house, so don't worry too much about that."  
With that covered, she loosened her expression into a small smirk, then sat next to Ned, only slightly relaxing in the chair.

Happy relaxed after Michelle sat down, knowing she had switched back from agent to friend. May had been silent through the exchange, curious as to how Peter's friend had been so calm and professional. The two best friends at the front of the jet stared at Michelle, speechless. When she quirked a brow at their silence, they snapped out of it. "Holy shi- MJ, what was that?! Why did Happy call you 'Missulena'?! Did you drive here?!" the questions kept pouring out of the boys' mouth like waterfalls, while Michelle just stared back in silence, waiting for them to finish. Once they had run out of breath, she asked "You two out of breath now?" and at their nodding, she answered "Well, for the past five years, I've been training under The Black Widow. Stark introduced me to her three months after the snap that erased half the universe. She decided I was worth training and after I agreed, she started to train me into becoming an agent. After four years of training, I was given my code name, Missulena. I then went on a few missions for about a year, then Lang showed up with a new hope. I was kept out of it, but I know what they did to bring everyone back. I know what happened to my mentor. But I can't spend forever mourning her sacrifice for the universe. So here I am, pretending I never knew her for the sake of my cover up as an average 22 year old."

Once Michelle finished, Peter and Ned looked down in sympathy. She had lost her mentor, just as Peter had lost his. When the moment passed, the two friends then interrogated Michelle on what missions she had been put on during the 5 years while Michelle just shook her head and told them it was all confidential. While this was all happening, the jet - a self flying one - had taken off, heading towards Rose Hill, Tennessee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missulena is a type of spider. So, you can see what I did there.  
> Also, I just saw the word count of this chapter and went "Holy Macaroni, I got carried away!"


	4. Harley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley's here! YAY!!  
> And so is Abby as well :))

Harley Keener sat in his workshop, sitting in a blue wheelie chair, the workshop filled with the catchy tune of a random pop song off the radio. He tinkered and tested with part of his oldest project, the shiny forest green alloy shaped like a hand moving this way and that with his own hand movements. He noticed a part of the middle finger couldn't bend, instead stopping half way bent and making whirring sounds in an effort to move. Harley frowned and disconnected the armoured hand, then moving to grab a few tools to pry the finger open to find the problem. Just as he grabbed a screwdriver, his phone went off on the other side of the room, the music being turned down as to catch Harley's attention, as if he hadn't already noticed the flashing device spouting 'Umbrella' by Rihanna behind him.

Harley wheeled over to his phone, checking the caller ID, "ROOF, Darlin' can you turn the music off for a minute?" he asked, glancing up to address the AI. The already quiet music turning off completely, leaving Harley with his still flashing phone, the ID coming up with 'unknown'. He clicked the pick up button and put the phone on speaker, wheeling back to his desk with the faulty hand. "You've got Harley, who are you and what do you want?" Harley demanded, not wanting yet another salesman offering some stupid device he didn't need. "Oh, what a friendly greeting! Nice to see you aren't letting your guard down with unknown calls." teased Pepper Potts, a smile evident in her voice. "Oh shoot, sorry Pep. I didn't know it was you. I think the reason for that may be the fact that you're using no caller ID. There a reason you're not on your usual phone?" Harley questioned, picking up the tool he needed to pop the finger open. "Well yes, there is a reason. Do you remember Peter Parker, the teen you saw at the funeral?" asked Pepper. He could hear some shuffling on the other end of the phone and a distant "Mommy!" in the background. "Yea, I remember the cute boy you introduced. He was crying quite a bit, but we did exchange a few words. I have his number, even. What about him?" said Harley, he raised an eyebrow at the phone. "Well, it turns out he just got framed for murder by a super villain. He needs a place to hang low for a while, at least until we can get the UN on our side. Do you think you could hide him?" Pepper explained, unaware that Harley was looking at his phone in shock. 

O-okay, um... Wow. Poor Pete. Uh, yea I can- I can house him. Rose Hill ain't much to see so I doubt many hot shot cops will come by." Harley stuttered, confused and shocked as to how a puppy eyed teen such as Peter could end up being framed for murder of all things. "Okay perfect! We'll send him your way then. Just a heads up, he is going to be bringing his aunt and best friend with him. They were picked up by Happy with him. They'll be there within a few hours. Take care Harley, and don't be too nosy. Don't ask him any questions about what happened. I mean it! The kid's been through enough." With that warning, Pepper hung up. 

Harley lent back in his chair, worried about the boy he texts on a semi-regular basis. He thought about the situation. Peter was framed by a villain. He thought about reasons why, and if something that big had happened, maybe the media would fill in a few gaps. Narrowing his eyes at the alloy hand in thought, Harley reached over and grabbed his phone, pulling up Google. He googled 'Peter Parker' and instead of getting a social media account, he got fresh news articles on Peter's 'crime'. How he was Spider-Man, how he had killed a hero called 'Mysterio'. Harley was dumbfounded. 'Peter Parker, a nerdy, optimistic and naive teenager was a web slinging vigilante who ended up murdering a fellow hero? That doesn't make sense!' Harley shrieked in his head, shocked and confused and also kind of angry. Not angry at Peter. No, never angry at the adorable teen who smiled through his tears so he didn't seem as upset. He was angry at the media. "The media has loads of evidence that spider-Man was a sweet hero with a moral compass of a kick-ass angel, yet they jump on him the moment it seems like he did somethin' terrible? WHO DOES THAT?!" Harley yelled into his workshop, outraged that the media had done this to his sweet friend. "It seems news channels and conspiracy groups do, Mini Mechanic." answered ROOF, making Harley jump at the sudden answer. "Dang it ROOF, do you have to answer my rhetorical questions?" snapped Harley, glaring at the ceiling. "Well, I am programmed to answer all questions. Rhetorical or otherwise." ROOF informed, an amused lilt to her British accented voice. Harley just rolled his eyes and grumbled about Tony and his annoying programming as he made his way to the door to prepare for his friend's arrival. 

~~~ Peter and the gang ~~~

Peter, Ned and MJ chatted for the first 30 minutes of the flight, MJ trying to distract Ned and Peter from their current predicament and Peter trying to keep Ned distracted. Once they'd run out of things to talk about, Peter and Ned realised they didn't really know where they were going other than to a safe-house in Tennessee with an old friend of Tony's. Peter decided to ask Happy, as he seemed to know where they were going. He got up and walked over to Happy and May, who were talking about... something funny, it seems. Peter ignored their conversation and waited for a lull to speak up in, but they quieted when they noticed he was looking at them. "Happy, where exactly are we going? I know we're going to a safe-house, but there are many safe-houses, right? Which one is it?" Peter questioned, tilting his head slightly. "We're going to Rose Hill, Tennessee. It's a little hick town in the middle of nowhere, no feds will go up there without a good reason. If your next question is who's the old friend, it's that 'handsome guy' Harley you met at the funeral." Happy answered, a small, teasing grin on his face. May gasped "Handsome boy? You mean the guy with the accent you talked to? you didn't tell me you liked him!" Peter cringed, "Ah, Happy! Why'd you say that in front of May? Are you trying to embarrass me?" Peter complained, quickly moving back to his seat to escape May's happy giggles and Happy's light chuckling at Peter's pain. 

Peter slumped into his seat, mock glaring out the window with his arms crossed. Ned and MJ, having heard the conversation, exchanged smirks, but remained quiet for the sake of Peter. He just knew they'd bring it up later. Peter continued to sulk for another 30 minutes, then decided he would text Harley ahead of time, give him a general run down of what has happened, so Harley doesn't find it through the internet and switch sides. Ned had started to play an online game on his own with MJ watching and giving small comments such as "loser" and "You didn't hit hard enough" when Ned lost. 

~~~ Time Skip ~~~

As the jet landed, Peter looked up from his phone and started to stretch, small pops and cricks sounded as his back and joints got stretched. MJ looked at him with mild irritation, not wanting to hear bones popping. When the jet came to a full stop, they all started to get up and arrange their things. Once done, they each came off the plane and waited outside for Happy to direct them to where they needed to be in the foreign state. As Happy came off the jet, he gestured for them to follow him and walked towards the airport building. Peter noted that it wasn't SI owned, but was definitely smaller than most airports he had been to. It must have been a private one, but he asked anyway "Happy, which airport are we in?" Happy didn't turn "We're in Nashville. The airports near Rose Hill are mainly small, farming airports meant for small planes." he explained, still walking. Once in the building, Happy lead them all to the exit to the parking lot, where a silver Range Rover sat in the pick-ups only area. Happy walked over to the vehicle with the other four in tow, he paused as the tinted window was brought down and Abby Keener poked her head out of the now open passenger window. "Howdy, ya'll! Ya must be Happy, and these fellas are the ones on the run, right?" Greeted Abby, looking inquisitive. 

"Ah! You must be Abby, Harley's little sister. lovely to meet you." Happy greeted back, a slightly irritated expression on his face. "Abby stop hangin' your head out the window! Tell the guests to get in the back, we gotta move if we want to keep Peter's arrival on the down low!" shouted Harley from the driver's seat, batting at Abby's back lightly. Peter smiled at Abby, finding her sweet. He then re-adjusted his bag and moved to open the back door, tugging Ned along with him. Once they had all moved into the vehicle with their bags, Harley pulled away and out onto the street. 

~~~ Another Time Skip! ~~~

Harley drove down the highway at a rather worrying speed. Peter briefly wondered if he was breaking the speed limit, but the others didn't seem fussed, so he was quiet. Next to him, Ned was chatting with MJ and May about his family. Peter had forgotten that Ned and MJ have left their families behind to be there with him. He felt rather guilty, knowing they could be back home right now, having dinner, their biggest worries being homework. Then he started to think about school. About Flash and his other classmates. He wondered what they were all thinking, if they thought what Jameson had said was the truth. 

As Peter continued to wallow, Harley noticed the look on Peter's face and decides to bring him out of his spiral. "So Peter, until this disaster happened, how was your summer?" he asked, trying to help, but also genuinely curious. Ned had gone quiet when Harley addressed Peter, wanting to hear their interaction. May and MJ had also started to tune in, just as curious. Peter looked up, surprised "W-well, I just got back from a vacation with my class. We were touring Europe until the uh- the elementals got involved. Then it got hijacked by Nick Fury and it all went down hill." Harley looked sympathetically into the rear view mirror "Sounds like a roller coaster. Did you enjoy any of it at least?" Harley inquired, going by Pepper's advise of staying clear of the disaster. Peter smiled warmly as he thought of the good parts of the trip, hanging out with MJ and watching Ned and Betty hang out together. Even Flash had kept himself in check. "Yea, I had a few good moments in Italy before the water elemental came along. I got a necklace for MJ, and I got to see a very beautiful part of Italy. Ned had a girlfriend that he acquired on the plane, so that was gross and awkward." Peter reminisced, making a face when he brought up his best friend and his now ex-girlfriend. Harley scoffed "Really Ned? A plane girlfriend? I thought Peter mentioned you wanted to be an American bachelor in Europe?". Ned flushed, but grinned "Well, at least I got a partner, even for a short time. It was an experience being with her." Ned expressed.

Harley spluttered for a second, trying to think of a remark. Abby giggled next to him while May and MJ just sat quietly with small smiles. Harley went silent for a minute, then decided to change the subject "How's New York? Hasn't been destroyed or anything has it?" he half joked, trying to keep a light atmosphere. "No, New York's fine. No aliens as of yet. We probably scared them all off anyway, after Thanos happened." remarked Ned, an easy smile adorning his face. At the name, Peter winced, still not fully recovered from that experience with the annoying raisin. This time almost everyone noticed Peter's reaction and fell silent, all looking worried as Peter noticed the stares and looked out the window, a low mutter of "I'm fine, don't worry." from him.

The drive was silent after that, no one wanting to accidentally upset Peter again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! After writing this chapter, I noticed that from an outside POV, the friendships between our three teens/MJ and Harley was sorta out of nowhere, like you have no context, you don't know how close they are, just "They're friends, bantering and being funny together."  
> So I thought, oh hey! How about I do a little part 2 and make this a series. So context on their friendship and maybe even something else?   
> I don't know, it kinda depends on what you guys think?  
> Soooooo  
> leave a comment if you think I should do a little context part 2 thingy for Harley's friendship with our main three, and maybe a little thing about Harley's situation after his Mom and sister blip back into existence!!


	5. Settling in for dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Keener's welcome their guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most work is done now, so I have a day to write chapters before my college give me more work.

Harley pulls up the drive way to his house as the sun just started to set, thanking himself for choosing to buy a house with no neighbors within 20 meters of his property. He parked the Range Rover and got out. He then closed his door, turned and opened Peter's door, greeting him with a lopsided smile. Peter smiled back, grabbing him bag off the floor of the car and slipping out of his seat, landing next to the taller boy with a soft 'oof'. He then moved out of the way to let Ned out. 

Once everyone was out, Abby asked "Am I allowed to stay a lil' longer? I wanna get ta know yer boyfriend.", looking up at her brother with pleading eyes. Harley rolled his eyes, "Call Mama, see what she says. She might want you back home for dinner." and he moved to unlocked his front door, waiting by the door way for the others to enter first. Abby pouted, but did what he said, dialling her Mama on her phone, then moved to enter the house as she waited for her Mama to pick up. 

Once inside, the guests noticed the house looked a lot bigger than it did outside. The first floor was open, an island in the middle of the kitchen made of granite being the closest thing to a wall separating the rooms. Two leather couches sat in front of a flat-screen mounted on the wall in front of the group, the kitchen to their right, and a flight of wooden stairs in the right corner of the kitchen, probably leading to the second floor. A few hoodies were strewn about the area. A corner to the group's left was filled with bean bags and various books. 

Abby immediately walked over to the living room window, looking out over the yard. Peter and the gang walked over to the couches, hesitantly sitting down on them, still looking around. The owner of the house walked over to the island, leaning against it. Everyone was silent for a minute. Abby the brightened, putting on a cheery voice to talk to her Mama. As she talked, everyone else seemed to let the situation sink in. What being here together currently meant. Peter found himself thinking of how he'd ruined MJ and Ned's relatively normal lives. After this adventure, nothing would be the same again. Peter would now be in the public's eye as Spider-Man thanks to Beck. That also meant that his friends and family would unwillingly be in the spotlight for having relations with him. Peter then looked to Harley, he stood tense against the island, just watching the far wall, a nervous energy hidden under a careful blank expression. Peter then started to think about how he had effectively just crashed into Harley's life. He knew Peter but that didn't mean he had to break laws for him. Peter, then looked down, he had screwed everything up again.

After a minute of blabbering, Abby grinned, and with a sweet "Love ya, Mama!" and hung up, turning to her brother. "Mama said I could stay as long as ya gave me a proper dinner." the pre-teen beamed, seemingly not noticing the tension in the room, or choosing to ignore it. The elder Keener scoffed, seemingly annoyed, but there was a glimmer of mirth in his eyes. "Yea, lovely. You know the closest thing I have to healthy is a pizza. Where am I supposed to find something healthy right now? The grocery store's closed!" complained Harley, now realising he's gonna let his Mama down by feeding Abby a microwaveable pizza. 

Abby faked a thinking face, then looked unimpressed "C'mon Harls, we could just lie! It's not that hard. You've been doing it since before I could comprehend lyin'!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up for emphasis. Ned smiled, watching the two siblings figure out food. It reminded him with his cousins when he's left to babysit for the night, arguing about what to have for dinner. Peter watched the back and forth, wondering if all siblings were like this. 

Harley, clearly frustrated, gave in "Fine! I'll lie! Just, help me with the dinner. There's more people tonight and we're gonna need to make more." he then turned and went to the fridge, opening it and grabbing four fairly flat boxes, setting them on the counter. Peter remembered his metabolism, and figured he could stay quiet, but didn't fancy starving, so he went for a compromise "Uh, Harley. You know about how I've told you me, Ned and MJ go through food easily? Do you by any chance have some extra little things to have as sides?" he asked tentatively.

Harley looked at the teen, then turned back to the fridge and dug around, grabbing another smaller box and waving it in the direction of Peter "I got some fries. Two servin's though. It's the last box." he said. Peter smiled and nodded, the others already knowing of his metabolism, all know the two servings will most likely be in Peter's stomach rather than theirs. As Harley moved around the kitchen, preparing to put the pizzas and fries in the oven, the five on the couches make conversation. Once the food is in the oven, the Keeners join the five's conversation, sitting on the arms of one of the couches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short because I didn't know what else to do with it. But I will upload another chapter in a few hours to make up for it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger Harrington and Betty Brant being picked up.

In Queens

Roger Harrington had been preparing his dinner in his apartment when the news announces Spider-Man's identity. When he first heard, he stared in disbelief at the photo of his own student in the centre of the screen, the fork he held fell to the counter top with a clatter. He had then spent his dinner in shocked silence, eating his dinner on auto-pilot. But now that he thought about the announcement and Peter in general, he realises that he should've seen it sooner, rather than have it literally announced on the news for him. Before Spider-Man showed up, Peter had always been so small, so meek. He had always kept his head down and done his work. But after Spider-Man appeared, he changed. He started to walk differently, he would stand a little taller, he started to raise his hand in class. Peter also started to bulk up a little bit. His shoulders were more sturdy, his body in general started to build muscle. Then, Roger chalked it up to puberty, but now with the new information, it makes more sense than just a few extra shots of testosterone in his system. 

But with those positives, there are also the negatives. How Peter kept disappearing, especially on those field trips. Roger supposes when he next sees Peter, he should thank him for saving his life those two times. But then there's also the other part of the news story. Peter had orchestrated the elemental attacks, supposedly. But it didn't make much sense. Other than the convenience of the placement of the illusions and disappearing, Peter wasn't very suspicious. Heck, Spider-Man was in London, fighting the drones! Why would he orchestrate something so elaborate only for him to take it all down so publicly? There is the possibility that he did it for publicity, but he already had good press at the time. There was also the fact that the illusion in London also included Mysterio. Roger had noticed that Mysterio had also glitched when the elemental had. He was part of it. Then he comes out with that video...

Is it possible that Mysterio was the master mind in all this? It made more sense than Peter doing it. Mysterio didn't seem to have much of a reputation other than he helped take down the elementals, which turned out to be illusions, along with Mysterio himself. Any editing software could have been used-

There was a pounding on his apartment door. Roger jumped - almost dropping his plate in the process - and turned to the door. He took a breath and placed his plate next to him, then made his way to the door. When he opened it, a blank faced brunette stood in the hall, a pair of keys clutched in her hand. "Roger Harrington?" she enquired, a professional smile pulling at her lips. Roger was confused, how did this woman know who he was? "Uh, yea. That's me. Do you need anything?" he asked, suspicion leaking into his voice. "Mr Harrington, you are on our list of possible leaks on what occurred in London. You also have ties with the recently revealed Spider-Man. I'm here to escort you to a safe-house." the woman explained, blank face still in place, no emotion present in her tone. Roger blanched, not knowing what to do in this moment. 

At his shocked face, the woman carried on talking "I suggest you pack a few sets of clothes for this trip, we don't know when you'll be brought back to your home.". At that, Roger finally moved, letting the woman in and then turning to grab his suit case and duffel bag from his room, still packed from the recent disaster of a field trip. Once he had his bags, he came back out into the living room, nodding to the woman and following her out of his apartment and into the street, where a black mini bus waited outside. 

~~~ Betty Brant ~~~ 

For Betty, Peter being Spider-Man came as a surprise, but she wasn't as shocked as her family had been. They had gasped and started to freak out because Betty had been on a field trip with that boy and had been put in danger because of said boy. But she wasn't shocked and horrified that she had been acquaintances to a teen terrorist. She was more on the lines of 'Oh. Well that makes sense as to why Ned had always shut her down when she talked about Peter.'. She was a reporter after-all. A good reporter sniffs out a good story, and Peter had a very interesting curtain of unknown around him.

She had sat there on the couch as her family had wandered around the room in anger, shock and fear, just looking back on the times Spider-Man had appeared. How he knew the team was in danger in DC and had suddenly appeared to help. How he was in London to take down the illusion tech used by Mysterio. Why the guy that worked for him had known where to find them. All the pieces fit together perfectly.

The chaos in her house came to an abrupt stop when a loud rapping sounded on the front door, the door bell going off for good measure. Her father went to the door and answered it and Betty could make out the sound of a stern voice, but she couldn't make out any words. Suddenly her father walked into the living room with a tall brunette in a dark suit who looked vaguely familiar. She then addressed the entire family. "Hello Brant family. I'm here to escort you all to a safe-house, as one of you has connections to a Peter Parker. I assure you I am not a public authority like the FBI or local police authority, but it is my job to ensure that all six of you are safe." the lady explained, a small professional smile on her face. 

A beat.

"If you're not FBI, who are you?!" 

"Are we getting kidnapped?!" 

"WE'RE GONNA DISAPPEAR!"

The chaos picked up ten-fold as her family worried more than when the announcement was made. Betty wouldn't admit it, but she freaked out just as much as her family at the news of leaving. The familiar brunette had to shout over the yelling of the Brant family "Excuse me, please! You are not getting kidnapped, but you are being relocated for your safety! We do not have time to be panicking like this, as the very real and very forceful authorities are on their way! If you could please, calm down and start packing up, that'd speed us up!"

The Brant family stopped their yelling and stared at the brunette, stunned at her shouting. Betty was the one to speak up "So, we're being taken into custody for our safety? But why? I thought if this is concerning Peter, wouldn't his closest friends be taken away?" the brunette addressed Betty, "You aren't being taken into custody. It's more you're being taken to a safe-house away from the press and authorities. They're looking for any information on Peter to find his where-abouts, as he managed to escape their custody." 

At this new information, Betty relaxed a bit. Her family still looked pale, but they looked angrier. "So what? Peter Parker is the reason we're now going to be questioned? That we have to uproot our lives to stay safe? Are you kidding?!" exclaimed Betty's father, now enraged about the new development. "Further questions will be answered when we're safe. For now, you need to pack up some clothes and come with me." the brunette instructed, looking rather tense. Betty noticed a small fire in her eyes as she addressed her father. 

The family seemed annoyed at the lack of information, but did what they were told, moving to the stairs to pack essentials. Betty packed fairly quickly, as she had her wardrobe organised, making it easier to pick up clothes and place them in her suit case. She packed her toiletries and placed them in the side pockets, then zipped up her suit case and left her room. She then went back downstairs to find the tall brunette leaning against the back of the couch, still rather tense. "So who are you anyway? You seem militant, but you're more cautious than a military woman." Betty observed, placing her suit case next to her before turning to pick her phone off the couch. The brunette turned at Betty's voice, her face tense but carefully emotionless. "My name is Maria Hill. I used to be a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. Have you heard of them?" Maria enquired. "That's where I heard of you from! You're an ex-S.H.I.E.L.D agent. You were part of the fall back in 2014 weren't you? I saw an article about how it all fell." Betty beamed, having finally placed where she looked familiar from. 

The two carried on their conversation, talking about Maria's accomplishments and where'd she had been all these years. Betty's family finally emerged from the second floor, dragging their own luggage behind them. The two stopped talking when Betty's mother cleared her throat, clearly irritated that Betty was conversing with someone they didn't know. 

"Alright. It seems you are all ready to leave. The van's out front so there isn't much of a walk. When we get out there, one of my agents will take your luggage and place it in a separate vehicle to the one you'll be riding in." Maria informed, straightening under their gazes. She then turned and left, walking out of the room and towards the front door. The Brant family followed, Betty noticed her younger cousin was clinging to his mother in fear, still slightly pale. She walked over and took his luggage for him, a sympathetic smile on her face. 

When they made it out to the van, Betty noticed another person in the van, but she couldn't see his face. She decided to ask Maria as her family handed over their luggage to another familiar face "Ms Hill, who's in the front seat of the mini bus?" she asked, pointing at the guy. Maria turned in the direction she pointed "That's Roger Harrington. He's your teacher I believe." Maria informed before smiling at Betty and walking to the drivers seat. Betty's eyes widened at the information. 'They're picking up my teacher too? Who else are they picking up?' Betty continued to ask herself questions as she handed over her suit case to the familiar guy, absently moving to the open side door of the bus and getting in, sitting in an aisle seat, next to her cousin. The door then slid shut and Maria took the driver's seat, starting the engine and driving off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Flash, as well as where they all end up. Mr. Dell will show up at the safe house along with all the students that were on the trip. (They all got picked up by some nameless agents)


	7. Flash and the Safe House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash and the safe house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I'm back with another chapter! I think it's quite long. idk though ._.

~~~ Flash ~~~ 

Flash was in his room, hiding from his dad when the news was announced. But he hadn't seen it at all. So it came at a surprise when a woman suddenly climbed through his bedroom window and told him he needed to leave. 

"I'm sorry if this is a bit unorthodox, but you really do need to leave now. The authorities are on their way to question you." the tall woman explained, still standing by his bedroom window. Flash looked at her in shock, unable to fathom why this woman was here, why she was telling him to leave. "Okay lady, who the hell are you? Why have I got to go? Why didn't you knock on the front door?" he demanded, letting frustration from the lack of information seep into his voice. 

"Your questions can be answered once we are safe, just know that the authorities are on their way and you will not want to get tied up in that." the woman answered, clearly unphased by Flash's tone. The boy glared at the woman, not moving from his bed. Eventually she sighed, leaning onto her right leg. "Fine, but I'll explain once you move to pack up what you need. so get moving." the woman conceded, sighing again in annoyance. Flash then got up, moving across the room to his open walk-in closet and picking up the gym bag turned vacation bag and moving to his bathroom door, looking at the woman who was still by his window and raising an eyebrow, hesitating by the door. The woman then started to explain "My name is Maria Hill. I'm an agent tasked with picking up everyone who has gone on your recent school trip and take them to a safe house. You are one of those people, so you could probably use that brain to figure out why I'm here for you. As for why I didn't use the front door, I felt your father would've put up a bigger fight than you because of his attitude towards others. He isn't coming because when we did a background check, I found he isn't very close to you, so he won't know anything about your classmate, Peter Parker." 

As she finished, Flash was tucking in his toiletries into the smaller side pocket of his bag. He then stood up straighter, still looking slightly confused. "Wait, what does Parker have to do with this? Is it because of his constant disappearing? Holy shi- did he do something illegal?!" Flash questioned, his voice getting louder as he got more excited. Maria rolled her eyes "No, but the world thinks he has. Have you really not seen the news yet? It's everywhere." At that information the boy looked back at Maria, perplexed "Wait, it's news worthy? Whoa, what the hell did Parker do?" 

Instead of answering, Maria just turned to the window and opened it a little wider "Pass me your bag, it needs to go out before us." she instructed, reaching with her right hand. Anger flickered across the boy's face for a second, but then he seemed to realise he didn't have much choice in the matter and gave her the bag, his face morphing into light annoyance. Maria then proceeded to throw the bag out of the window, then walked over and grabbed Flash, shoving him towards his window. "Whoa, hey! Don't shove me out of the window, I'm not a damn cat!" Flash yelled, his annoyance turning into desperate fear for a second, before he was man handled out of the window and he fell. 

The 21 year old screamed as he fell, looking up at the calm woman who was now climbing out of his window. His scream was suddenly cut off as he landed on something, or rather someone. He looked up at the owner of the set of arms he had just landed in, still shaking at his third near death experience. He then came face-to-face with a familiar man. The guy smiled slightly, "You alright, Kid? You took quite the fall from your own window." Familiar Guy asked, moving to gently place Flash on his bag next to him. Once he had put the kid down, he held his arms up again, his well sculpted legs bracing. "Okay, it's safe to jump down now!" he yelled, then not a minute later, Maria landed in his arms without a sound. unphased by her fall or by the fact she had just thrown a 21 year old out of a window. Familiar Guy then put her down and moved to help Flash up. "I imagine this is pretty weird for you. If I didn't know better I'd say you're pretty new to weird things happening to you and your class." the guy commented, helping the still stunned boy with his bag. He then helped Flash walk to the black mini bus running by the side of his house, people already in the front seats. Once there, the guy opened the side door, then went to the back of the bus and shoved the bag into the back, by the very back seats of the bus. When Flash stepped onto the mini bus, the first face he saw was that of Betty Brant. 

"Betty? you're here too? Oh yea, everyone who was on the trip is gonna be here. Right." Flash said distantly, moving automatically to an empty seat and sitting in it. It was as he was pulling away from his house that he realised "Shit! I haven't told my dad where I'm going!"

"Don't worry, we already sent a message saying you're going out with a friend for a while. He doesn't know when you'll be back, but to be honest kid, I don't think he will even notice you're gone." said Familiar guy from the very front, sat next to Maria, the driver.

~~~ Time Skip ~~~

After hours of driving, the mini bus finally came to a stop at a large house, surrounded by a small field. Once they stopped, the people in the very front got out of the vehicle. Maria walked off towards the house, while Familiar Guy and Roger Harrington opened the side and back doors of the bus, letting people out and loading up on luggage to take to the house. When Flash got off the bus, he took in the house he'd be staying in. It was a large building with the first floor jutting out, leaving a flat roof with chairs moved onto it, probably as a little extra sitting area. The only entrances and exits of that part of the roof seemed to be the three large windows on the second floor. Judging from the spacing between the windows, there seemed to be large rooms upstairs. When Flash moved a bit more to the side, he could see how far the house went back. From the looks of it, it wasn't just tall, but also very spacious on the inside. the first floor windows gave away the inside of the first room, a conservatory from the looks of it. 

As Flash took in the building, Betty and her family helped Familiar Guy with the luggage, each holding at least one bag or suit case. Betty noticed Flash "Hey Flash, fancy helping us?" she called out, dragging her suit case over the gravel of the long drive-way. The boy then took notice of everyone else and seemed to flush slightly, but then covered it with anger "Maybe I will once I've taken in the sight of this farm house!" he yelled at her, crossing his arms. Familiar Guy wasn't having it "Look man, just grab your bag and come inside. Then you can marvel at the scenery." he said, a handful of pink suit cases in his clutches as he tries to take them all inside. 

"Yes Sir, Sorry Sir!" apologised Flash, sprinting back to the bus and grabbing his bag, along with another random suit case he found. He then dragged them both to the house. Once he had brought them in, it occurred to him that he doesn't know Familiar Guy's name, even though he had spent what seems like most of the afternoon - judging by the sun setting - just staring outside the bus as it drove them away from New York city. "Hey, sir? I didn't get your name." he blurted, looking at Familiar Guy expectantly. "Oh! Did you guys not recognise me? Sorry, I forget that people don't always see me in the press conferences. Rogers was always noticed in a room. I'm Sam Wilson, also known as The Falcon." Famili- Sam answered, putting the begs down on the floor by one of the couches. 

Flash blanched. 'I've been talking to the goddamn Falcon?!' he exclaimed in his head, surprise bleeding his expression as he thought. Falcon just laughed at the surprised faces he got "Nice to know I'm known well enough that people get surprised when they find out my name!" Falcon snickered. Just then, another adult entered the room, another face Flash knew all too well. Julius Dell walked in, looking at the surprise on the new arrivals' faces and then at Falcon, confusion etching into his face. "What are you guys all looking shocked for? Did he say something to you?" he asked. 

Betty was the first one to snap out of it "That's The Falcon! I can't believe I didn't recognise you! But you did look familiar." she blurted out, her foot moving with the urge to walk. Falcon just kept an easy smile on his face, clearly enjoying the surprise from the 4 occupants of the room. Dell's eyes widened, looking to Falcon for confirmation, only getting a smile in turn, which made him then sputter and move to shake hands with the 'disguised' Avenger. 

Once the 5 had come over their shock, they along with Sam moved into the front living room, finding numerous couches along with the rest of the class and a few of their family members. The 6 found their own seats somewhere in the room, Sam moving to the door way to what looks to be the kitchen area and leaning against it, his eyes silently counting everyone present. Flash found himself a seat in the corner, not really knowing where else to sit, he wasn't really friends with anyone, so he kept to himself. Betty, her mother and cousin found seats with the rest of her family, idly chatting with them while they sat in wait. 

A minute or two later, Maria Hill as well as two more familiar guys walked in. One with a metal arm, the other an eye-patch and a seemingly permanent glare on his face. Maria then sat on a table in the front of the crowd, calling for their attention. Everyone shut up within seconds, curious as to what she had to say. She smiled lightly, clearing her throat "Alright! Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why we have brought you here, as well as what is going on. So, I'm gonna tell you why. You've been brought here for your safety. Because you have all gone on a disastrous trip with a certain 'fugitive' Peter Parker, or you have a relative who has gone on this trip, the UN is out looking for you all to question you, to try to get the location of Peter from you. Even if you do not know where he is, you do have other information on other aspects of Peter, which they will use to their advantage. Now, are there any other questions relating to this matter?" 

At this question, a few hands went up, including Flash's. Maria called on Brad first. "Yea, is Peter actually Spider-Man? If so, did he actually kill Mysterio? Because that footage looked pretty real. It even sounded like Peter." he asked. Maria sighed, knowing this would come up "Yes, Peter is Spider-Man. But, we do not know if he actually killed him or not. Even if he did, I wouldn't blame the kid, he did try to kill him and fool the world after-all. For the footage, we don't know what's going on with that yet. Just that Peter didn't order the drones to attack London, he only ordered them to stop when he got back control from Mysterio." she explained. Brad seemed disappointed at the answer, but also a little happy. 

Maria then called on Flash next. "Will we be found here? I know it's a safe house, but anywhere can be seen by satellites." Flash asked, hunching in on himself a little. Maria seemed prepared for that question, "Courtesy of Princess Shuri of Wakanda, this safe house along with the others are all camouflaged from any satellites. You don't have to be worried about being found. I also think the UN is more concerned with Parker, so they may forget about you all, possible information on him or not." she assured, now smiling comfortingly. 

Maria then called on Betty, "I've looked around this room and I've noticed that a few of my other classmates aren't with us. Do you know where Ned and Michelle are?" she asked, looking concerned for the well-being of her ex as well as the creepy girl. This time Eye-patch guy answered, "Agent Missulena and Leeds are with Parker. You don't have to worry about them." He was blunt and didn't elaborate on their location. Everyone seemed to wilt slightly after he spoke, clearly intimidated.

Maria continued to answer a few more questions, most about the aftermath and their jobs. The other two at her side were silent throughout, Falcon just stood in the back, silently watching. After the questions, Maria then gestured to the two next to her, "These two are Nick Fury and James Barnes. James, along with Sam Wilson in the back there, will be here for the first few days, then depending on where the UN strikes next depends on if they'll be staying longer than that. If they have to leave, then some of Fury's agents will be assigned to the building in their place. They will act as your protection as well as helpers around the building. As for Fury, he's one of the two organisers, he will be here for today, but then will move to Parker's location to talk to him. I imagine you're all rather hungry and tired, so a meal will be made by either some volunteers from you, or you'll all pick out food and make your own meals. Your rooms are all upstairs. There are 6 rooms in total. I suggest families share a room or have adults in the first three rooms and children in the other three. It's all your choices though. You're also all free to wonder around the property as you wish, just don't leave or we can't protect you and you risk being noticed." she explained, gesturing to different people and areas as she talked. 

Once done, she said her last notes and moved out of the room with Fury, leaving the large group and the two Avengers in the room together. Same was the first one to speak up "Alright, you heard the serious woman, let's make some food. Does anyone want to help me make a dinner? Better yet, does anyone have any dietary information? I don't wanna deal with an allergic reaction or someone turning their nose up at meat with no alternative made." Mrs Brant and Mr Davis both raised their hands, announcing they'll help. A few decided to write down the dietary information so it wasn't forgotten. Flash moved to tell them to write down his information, then moved back to get his bag and claim a bed before others did. 

Once he had his bag, he found the farthest room from the stairs, which was on the side of the flat roof. He then claimed a bed and sat on it, looking out over the roof and driveway. As he sat, he started to think about how he had bullied Peter, yet worshipped Spider-Man. How those two were actually the same person, and that Peter hadn't lied about knowing Spider-Man because he was Spider-Man. He then had an urge to call Peter, to see if he was okay. But he didn't know if the signal would be tapped. He then decided to find one of the Avengers to see if he could call him. 

It didn't take long to find one of them, Barnes was silently brooding on the back porch, staring blankly at the back field. Flash joined him. He then asked quietly "Hey, uh. Mr Barnes. Sorry to bother you, but do you know if I could call Peter? I don't want to accidentally blow his cover or anything by calling him." To his surprise, Barnes smiled. It was a small smile, but it was warm and welcoming. "You can't call him with your phone, but you can call him using one of the phones me and Wilson possess. Here, have mine. It's encrypted to stop it being tapped. But make sure to return it. I need it to contact him if he gets found." Barnes explained, handing the phone to Flash. He looked up at the ex-Winter Soldier, "Thanks Mr Barnes. I'll be back in a minute." With that, Flash went back inside, looking for an empty room or corner to have his call. 

He found the living room empty and went in there, the sounds of cooking being quiet here. He then found Peter's name in it, clicked and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was Flash good? I know he isn't immediately gonna change, but I also wanted him to be a little more fragile here cuz he's basically been kidnapped and now has to hide from the UN.


	8. The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The phone call. ft Brad the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, ngl I had motivation issues for a few days. But do you wanna know what made me carry on? The Comments. Thanks guys!! It's great to know that people are enjoying my story :')   
> (And for the person who said the anticipation was killing them, I'm Sorry!! Have a chapter of drama)

The group was finishing up their pizza and fries when the call came in. Everyone jumped slightly when the trill ring tone filled the air. Peter pulled the burner phone - which Happy had given him - and saw "Sargent Barnes" on the screen. He looked confused, but excused himself from the room to pick up. 

He walked into the bathroom and closed the door and picked up, a 'What's up, Mr Bucky' on his tongue, but a different voice came through the speaker. "Parker." Flash Thompson's voice groused, a weird tone hidden in his usual voice to Peter. "Flash?! How did you get Mr Bucky's phone? These phones are for important warnings!" Peter exclaimed, more worried for how Mr Bucky would react upon finding his phone missing. "Jesus, calm done Parker! I asked for a way to contact you, he gave me the phone, so don't go nagging like a worried mother." Flash assured Peter. God that's a new concept, being reassured by your bully. "Even if he gave you the phone, why are you calling me? Is something wrong?" Peter questioned, worrying for a new reason. "Don't worry yourself, we're all safe at the safe-house your agent friends took us to. Is everyone who came on the trip here? Because it's crowded to the point I have to share a room with other people!" the bully (ex-bully?) complained, a shuddering sound coming over the speaker. Peter made a face between frustration and a want to face palm. "I don't know who's there. I didn't arrange much of any of this. I didn't even arrange my own escape from the press and UN! I got picked up by the guy who helped you in London and flown out to Tennessee! Which isn't the worse because I'm with my friends, but still! My life has been screwed by a guy who tricked me into giving him a pair of high-tech glasses!" the Spider boy ranted to his bully, now pacing in the small room. 

On the other side of the phone, Flash's face pinched in slight sympathy, picking up on the frustration Peter's feeling. "I know I haven't had an experience as deadly as that and I don't think I've experienced any of that. Wait, was the guy who tricked you Mysterio? He was the guy who told the world you murdered him. ...Did you murder him?" the 22 year old asked carefully. "No! C'mon Flash did you really think I would murder a guy? I'm Spider-Man! Has Spider-Man killed people before?" Peter asked, his frustration morphing into shock at Flash's (probably accidental) implication. "I don't remember reading any articles on Spider-Man killing anyone until Mysterio happened, but I'm not you, so for all I know, you have killed and it's been covered up." Flash stated, no real bite to words. "Yea well you're wrong. I don't wanna go into detail, but I didn't kill him or other criminals!" the teenager exclaimed, frustration bleeding into his voice again. "But that's not the point! Why are you calling? I don't want to spend all night arguing over whether I killed people or not." 

Flash sighed over the phone, biting his lip with a grimace "I... I called to check on you. It hasn't been long since your identity as a super hero has been outed, and the FIB or- something is hunting you, as well as your friends, family and your class! If I were in your position - which I kinda am - I would be having a mental breakdown right now!" Peter listened as Flash pointed out all the shit that happened within the last 24 hours in silence, realising that he wasn't acting as most would when their life has been effectively ruined. He was probably freaking everyone out with his calm attitude. Come to think of it, he hadn't done any sort of 'breakdown' behaviour at all. He was just calm and blank about it - apart from when the announcement first hit the news. 

When Flash had finished, Peter had gone from frustrated and kind of surprised to the start of the breakdown he should've had just after this all started. "Oh god, I-I've been calm throughout all of t-this, haven't I? I spent so m-much time just worrying about how I've ruined everyone's l-lives and how I should've noticed the camera, that I've suppressed my own reaction to this entire m-mess!" Peter cried, tears welling in his eyes and running down his cheeks. He sobbed, his knees suddenly giving out. "God damnit, I'm s-sorry Flash, for scaring you!" the teenager blubbered. On the other side of the phone, Flash wore the expression of shock, the unexpected break in his classmate's mind scaring him a little. He tried to think of ways to comfort Peter through the phone. "U-uh Peter, sorry if I broke you! I didn't know that'd set you off! Jesus, do you have anyone with you?!" as Flash panicked and shouted over the phone, someone over heard the panicked babbling. Brad popped his head in from the kitchen, watching Flash walk back and forth from one end of the room to the other. Brad put it together quickly when Flash kept repeating 'Peter' into the phone. 

"Hey Flash! Is that Peter?" the teenager called, moving fully into the room. Flash turned at Brad's voice, his babbling halting. He immediately didn't want to hand the phone over. Even he noticed that Brad had a sort of hatred towards Peter, he wasn't that stupid. "Maybe it is, but I'm not handing you the phone while he has a break down, I don't think he wants to hear your annoying voice right now." Flash retorted, moving so the side of his head with the phone was facing away from Brad. The younger boy bristled, irritated by Flash's prod. "I'd like to talk to Peter. Break down or not. Plus, aren't you his bully?   
I would've thought he would hate to hear from you!" 

Instead of answering, Flash moved to the other side of the room, focusing more on Peter. On the other side of the phone, the spider boy was leaning against the radiator in the bathroom still crying, but quietly listening to Flash talk to Brad, silently wishing that Flash would keep the phone, not wanting to hear from the guy who tried to date one of his best friends.

When Flash moved to the other side of the room, Brad followed, wanting to talk to the fugitive teen. "I want to talk to Peter, Flash! I'm not asking! Give me the phone!" as he finished shouting, he reached for the phone, only succeeding in making Flash drop the phone. When it hit the carpeted ground, Flash glared at Brad and went to pick it up, but got beaten to it by the ass of a teen. Brad smirked, bringing the phone to his ear "Hey Peter! What's wrong? Flash tells me you're having a breakdown." the teen spoke, moving away from the older boy as he lunged to get the phone back. Peter grimaced, "Hey Brad. I don't wanna talk about it with you. Can you please put Flash back on? I wanna talk to him." the teen spoke, his voice going flat as he addressed the ass.

At that, Brad frowned clearly not expecting the flat tone that Peter gave him. "No, I think I'm gonna stay on. I want to talk to you about your recent crime." he answered, a lilt to his voice that Peter couldn't decipher. "No Brad, I don't wanna talk about my 'crime'. I wanna talk to Flash!" he exclaimed, now more irritated than upset. Brad carried on despite Peter's demands "I can't believe you disappeared from our trip to kill a new super hero! Mysterio was doing his job, and you just up and kill him?! What is wrong with you?! I thought you were a super hero yourself! Or did you get so jealous of that hero, that you use our field trip to hunt him down and destroy him?" the teen demanded, still dodging Flash by moving to different rooms. Flash distantly noticed that Brad was moving closer to the back of the building, towards the back porch. Meanwhile on the other side of the phone, Peter's frustration returned, "Brad, give the phone back to Flash! I don't wanna talk to you about Mysterio! He framed me and has screwed up my life, so just shut up about him!" he yelled, loud enough for others to hear in the next room.

Brad flinched at Peter's outburst, freezing for a moment in shock. "Whoa, Peter calm down. I just wanna know why the hell you had to kill Mysterio. It is your fault after all, you gotta know something!" the teen placated, now moving to stand on a table. At this point the two boys are in the back dining room, Bucky just a wall away. At Brad's tone and last comment, Peter's face scrunched into anger "Okay, it may be my fault that your life is screwed, it's my fault that Mysterio ended up looking like a hero anyway! But it's not my fault he killed himself! He shot himself with his own drones while trying to kill me! I watched him die, Brad! So shut up! Give Flash the phone!" at this point, Peter had gained the attention of Harley, who was now standing outside the door, listening to Peter. 

"If it- Wait. You watched him die? That's sick Pet-" Brad was suddenly cut off, the phone having been taken from his grasp. He turned fully ready to fight Flash, but instead seeing James Barnes staring him down, his lips pulled into a tight line. "That's enough out of you, kid. I gave this other kid the phone to talk to Peter. But only this kid. Not. You." the super soldier growled. Brad paled, immediately moving to get off the other side of the table, trying to put distance between him and the scary Avenger.

Bucky then moved to Flash and handed the phone back to him. "I'm still going to need that phone in a little bit. There are some royal friends I need to call." the eldest said, already moving to go back outside. "U-uh thanks, Mr Barnes! I'll return it in a few minutes!" Flash stuttered, walking to the door way into another room. He then brought the phone up to his ear again "Sorry, Pe-Parker. That was Brad being an ass. Did he make it worse?" he questioned, making his voice quieter. On the other side, Peter was still angry, but kept himself calm for Flash. It wasn't his fault that Brad took the phone and said those things. "It's alright Flash. I know it's not your fault. I'm not freaking out now, thanks to Brad. But I'm still mad. I think though, that I wanna go now, back to my family. I don't wanna explode at you when you haven't done anything." the teen said, rubbing at his eyes and cheeks. 

For once, Flash decided to leave him alone. "Yea, okay. You go... go get some hugs and stuff. That'll help, right?" the bully guessed, rubbing at the back of his head in discomfort, not knowing how to help his classmate. "y-yea. See you, Flash. Feel free to call at some point to check up if it makes you feel better." Peter responded, a smile clear in his voice. When he hung up, Flash had a small smile, feeling happy for some reason. He then moved to find Mr Barnes to give the phone back. When he strolled through the dining room, he noticed Brad was absent from the room, probably gone back to the kitchen with his tail between his legs. Flash's smile turned to a smirk at that thought, disliking Brad for his attitude towards his new friend(?). Flash then turned his attention to the door leading outside, opening it and walking outside to give the phone back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I'm mad at Brad? >:/


	9. The first night of fugitive life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to bed and contemplate stuff (well, not everyone does)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm going too slow with the story... It's been 9 chapters and it's only been a day for them... I think I'll write long chapters. I said I'd get 2 chapters out every week, this week I pushed things to last minute (I wanted to post on Tuesday and Friday, but didn't). I'll try to get it all out on Schedule next week. Just so time zones are clear, I'm in England and I post my chapters late in the day for me (7pm-11pm)

When Peter hung up with Flash, he didn’t move from his spot against the radiator, instead moving into his thoughts about how the two boys had acted towards him. He wondered why Brad had been so aggressive, why he had demanded such questions. But then he also wondered why Flash had been decent towards him for once. Why he had tried to calm Peter down when he broke down. Then he drifted to embarrassed guilt. ‘Oh god, I broke down in front of my classmate! And one of my less supportive ones as well. He’ll probably use it against me in the future!’ Peter cringed and Pete his head fall to his knees, a light pain going through his forehead when it thumped against his bony knees. 

“Hey, uh, Pete? You okay? Me and others heard you yelling at ‘Brad’. You sounded pissed off, so I came over to check on you.” 

Harley.

“Hey. Wait- how long have you been there?” Peter questioned, wondering how much Harley had heard. “Oh, I’ve only been here a few minutes. Since you yelled something about Mysterio screwin’ up your life.” The Southern boy answered. “Oh. Well I guess it isn’t news to you, huh? You probably got briefed on the situation and who Mysterio really is.” Peter wondered aloud. A shuffling sound came from the door, then a soft thump. “Yea, I know about Quentin Beck. What he did to you, sorta. I get the feeling he’s done more to you than you’ve told people, considerin’ Happy had to pick you up from the Netherlands when you were reportedly in Belgium.” The boy said, a tone akin to worry in his voice. “Maybe he has. But I won’t tell right now. Therapy is for after I’m clear of murder charges.” The teen superhero quipped, a small smile now tugging at his lips.

Harley sighed on the others side of the door. “Yeah, usually I’d defy you and say ‘you should go to therapy ASAP’ but I don’t think any therapist is gonna take you on without calling someone to arrest you.” He sassed back, clearly amused at Peter’s snarky attitude. They both chuckled, the air clearing of tension and worry. They then sat in silence for a few moments. “So, you gonna come out of there and join us on the couches? Or do you wanna go to bed? I could move your stuff upstairs for you, if you want?” Harley offered, breaking the silence. Peter thought for a moment “I’m not really feeling it, but I don’t want to be alone. Do you think you could stay with me upstairs?” He asked tentatively. 

The older boy was silent for a moment “If that’s what you want. Are you sure you don’t want any of the others to stay with you?” He asked softly, only just loud enough for Peter’s senses to pick up. “I’m sure. If I had any of the others with me, they would probably talk my ear off, or worry about me too much, which I don’t feel like dealing with right now.” The superhero answered. “Yea, okay. I can see why you’d want me to sit with you. I’ll go get your stuff and tell your aunt and Happy that we’re going to bed. I’ll have to talk to Abby about going to bed at a reasonable time. She’s still a growin’ girl. Do you know your way round the second floor?” Harley told the spider boy. “Uh yea, sorta. My room is on my right, second door down, right?” He responded, standing up to open the door. 

“Hm. How about you go to my room? With the reason we are going to bed early, I’d say we’d be spendin’ all night together. I don’t think Ned wants to walk in the room in a few hours to find you and me in bed together. …you do want to comfort cuddle, right? I’ve known you long enough to know you like cuddles as support.” Harley babbled, nervousness suddenly surfacing. Peter’s face felt warmer than usual suddenly, but a small, happy smile formed on his face too. “Yea, okay. We don’t want Ned to get the wrong idea, do we?” Peter asked in amusement, now opening the door to look at his friend face to face. “But, shouldn’t I get my stuff? I think it'd be impolite to have you do it.” Peter inquired. “Nah, don’t worry about it. You just worry ‘bout yourself, okay?” The elder boy answered, already turning to walk towards the living room. Peter nodded, straightening and then turning the other way, towards the stairs.

Once Harley had entered his room with Peter’s luggage, the teenager had settled on his bed, just staring at the wall until Harley had walked in. 

“Hey, I got your stuff. I’ll leave so you can- um… get dressed.” The older boy said, placing the bags down in a corner and then turning to leave the room. Peter smiled, grateful, then shuffled to his bag with his pyjama shirt in it. Once Peter was dressed, he opened the door to let Harley in. The two then went over to the bed in the corner of the room and laid down, Peter on the wall side of the bed and Harley on the outside, both facing each other. After a minute of just staring, the younger boy reached over and pulled the elder boy towards him in a half hug. He then smiled and buried his face in Harley’s shirt and sighing. Harley blushed when Peter buried his face in his chest, but relaxed and smiled at the affectionate gesture. He hadn’t cuddled anyone like this before, his family weren’t the most cuddly, and he hadn’t been close enough to anyone to cuddle with them. It felt nice and warm with Peter. 

It didn’t take long for Peter to fall asleep. He had had one heck of a day after all. It’s not everyday that a teenager with super powers gets a warrant out for their arrest. Harley, however stayed awake for a while, just watching Peter sleep. After a few minutes, he starts to look closer at the sleeping boy. Now, Harley has said this before, but sue him, Peter is adorable. Asleep or awake, he has those brown doe eyes, and his fluffy hair, his face is round, but with a sharp jawline. How could he resist such a pretty, yet handsome face? But with what’s going on, is it really the time to be trying to pick up a boy? This isn’t just any boy though, this is Peter Parker. Peter Parker who is a student, who is Spider-Man, who is also being hunted by the UN for crimes he never committed. Harley grimaces at the last part. How can they really believe an edited video made by a ‘new’ hero who only helped stop a few fake elementals? Other than those few disasters, he hadn’t proved he was trustworthy. But Spider-Man had a fan base, Tony Stark literally helped him out! Maybe there’s someone in the UN who has it out for Spider-Man? From what Tony had told him, that Ross guy had it out for enhanced people. So maybe he had a hand in this mess. 

After a while, Harley eventually also succumbed to the need for sleep, as he dropped off, he heard Ned ‘quietly’ chatter to Michelle as they passed their room. 

~~~ Flash ~~~  
Once Flash had given the phone back and exchanged pleasant talk with Mr Barnes, he had decided to observe the people in the kitchen as they finished the dinner. At one point he was asked to lay the table and make sure everyone knew their food was almost ready. He had sat quietly at the corner of the table as everyone conversed. Or at least, tried to. People there seemed to be set on including him in conversation, which wasn’t too bad, but it did catch him off guard at first. Now he was in bed, listening to quiet snoring of the other two boys he was sharing the room with. He couldn’t sleep like everyone else though. He was tired from the madness that as today, but he was still restless. 

The boy eventually decided to go outside onto the roof. He quietly got up and opened the window, stepping out onto the roof and sitting in one of the chairs out there. It being summer, the air was still fairly warm. The boy continued to look out onto the property, watching a few small animals wander around the grassy area. He then got lost in his thoughts. About Peter being Spider-Man, how he had managed to fool everyone when he had said he was sick, or he was staying with family in Berlin, or when he ever missed school at any point. Now that he thought about it, Peter would always have some form of injury. A bruise or a limp, or a wince when he moved a specific way. Why hadn’t he twigged? It was obvious! All the evidence, right there! But then, maybe he had been good at hiding it because he was so weak. After all, up until 2016, Peter had asthma, glasses and was a skinny little kid. Then he had shot up and everything had changed physically, but he was still Puny Parker. He still hunched over, he was still a nerd. He still got his straight A’s. 

So maybe no one noticed because he stuck to what everyone assumed about him. Huh. “Parker, you really are smart. But also incredibly stupid.” He said out loud. “Uh… okay? I guess you’re not wrong there, Flash.” A sudden voice said behind Flash. The boy jumped about 3 feet in the air, turning to the source of the voice, to find Betty Brant standing behind him, a curious eyebrow arched in his direction. “Uh- oh Brant! It’s just you. You scared me, y’know!” Flash whisper-shouted, now relaxing knowing the voice was passive. “Yeah, I’m terrifying. Being out here in the dark, sneaking up on unsuspecting broody boys!” Brant replied, a mocking tone to her voice. “Very funny, Brant.” The boy scowled, flipping back into his chair. 

“So, what’re you doing out here? It’s rather late, don’t you think?” She questioned, finding a chair and moving it closer to where Flash was sitting. Flash considered her, not wanting to open up to just anyone, but found that Brant didn’t have much of a grudge against him. In fact, she was usually a bystander during drama at school. So he decided to tell her a little bit of what he was thinking. “I was thinking about how Peter had fooled us all. How we hadn’t noticed that he was Spider-Man. I mean, I bullied him day in day out, but ranted about Spider-Man being a hero to his face!” The bully babbled to the girl, slowly hunching over and then placing his head in his hands. Brant giggled quietly next to him, but then she cleared her throat to stop. 

“To be honest, he fooled everyone. Hell, I got close to him because of his friendship with Ned, and he kept on talking to Ned about new improvements to things, and even talked about the hydro elemental in a way only someone with superpowers would! He said he had held up the bell tower, how the elemental had been able to cause damage, but he couldn’t hurt the elemental. I was only partly listening because, well I had almost died, so you can imagine I was distracted. But I can’t believe no one else noticed!” She rambled on about the obvious clues that Peter was Spider-Man while Flash nodded and contributed small clues he had noticed. They continued on for a while until Flash started to yawn. 

“You’re tired. It’s rather late, Flash. Maybe we should go back to bed.” Brant stated, standing and stretching. The boy followed, his back cracking in a few places quietly. As they both headed over to their windows, Flash had a thought. “Hey- uh Br-Betty?” He called, said girl turned her attention to him. “Thanks for talking with me.” The boy said, the words feeling weird leaving his mouth. The girl seemed surprised, but smiled at him. “Don’t worry about it. Everyone needs someone to rant to about their shady classmate.” She remarked, giggling lightly. “I don’t usually tell people thanks or anything, so don't go telling everyone I’m nice, now. I don’t want to talk for hours about stupid nerd stuff.” Flash replied, no real heat behind his words. Betty simply nodded in reply, knowing he wasn’t the most social person. 

They both went back inside then, going back to bed and falling into fairly peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm starting on the little spin off side story thing for Harley's relationship with Peter and the others. Might take a while cuz I still have college, and this story on top of it. (I plan on doing it in 2-3 long chapters)


	10. Things just got Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to spend my week writing a long ass chapter. Enjoy interesting times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a big chapter, cuz I wanted to do it all in one go rather than have it split into two.

The other safe house

Betty woke up to the giggling of children. When she opened her eyes, she found one of her roommates being pranked by her cousin and another classmate’s younger sibling. The two kids were drawing on the sleeping roommate’s face with a sharpie. 

Betty shook her head, getting up and hunting through her suit case for a set of day clothes. She found a good combination of clothes quickly, then left the room to find a bathroom to get dressed. It didn’t take long for her to find the bathroom with the shower, as it had a small line to get in. The girl shrugged to herself and then went downstairs to find the smaller bathroom, the line for this one was smaller, only one person waiting outside. 

Coincidentally, Flash was the one person outside the downstairs bathroom. She greeted the boy, remembering last night, she smiled warmly at him as she greeted him, falling into easy small talk with the boy. 

After getting dressed and brushing her teeth, Betty decided to go to the kitchen to see if anyone was making breakfast. Weirdly, she found no one in the kitchen, so she took it upon herself to try and make breakfast for herself and then Flash and two other boys who introduced themselves as Brad’s older brothers. Adrian was the eldest out of the three, with dark, semi-long hair that flopped onto his left eye, and Blaze, who was the middle child, with lighter, slightly red hair that was gelled to the right side back, obviously trying to keep his hair out of his eyes. 

The two older brothers seemed weirdly nicer than Brad, wanting to know more about the two younger occupants of the room as Betty made them all breakfast. Even offering to help plate the food for Betty and call everyone down for their food. Flash was relatively quiet while with Betty and the two Davis siblings, only talking when talked to. He also seemed to watch everything he said, stuttering when talking about his family life. Betty quickly realised that Flash was trying to be nicer than he had been in recent years. 

Once Betty had made this realisation, she smiled to herself. She tried to address him as much as possible, weirdly wanting to talk to him, now that he was making an effort to be nicer and more pleasant to be around. As Betty and Adrian cooked and plated the food, more and more people started to filter into the dining room, which was to the right of the kitchen, the sound of chairs being shuffled around and quiet voices acting as background noise on top of sizzling frying pans and the quiet hum of the waffle maker Blaze had found in a cupboard. 

Mr Wilson and Mr Harrington wandered into the kitchen just as Adrian was plating waffles for the children of the building. The two greeted Betty and the boys, offering to bring some of the plates into the dining room for the other occupants of the building. 

Before long, everyone was in the dining room with a plate of bacon, waffles and sausages. The young children were given a piece of bacon and a waffle each. Everyone chatted while they ate, some people getting up to have more every now and again. If Betty didn’t know better, she would’ve thought that they weren’t hiding from the government, and instead just on a retreat outside of the city. 

Eventually, the children got restless and wanted to do something. So Betty, Blaze and two other classmates excused themselves to supervise the kids as they found things to do. 

A few of the kids wanted to go outside to play in the fields, while others just wanted to stay inside, so the four supervisors split into pairs, Betty and Blaze staying inside, and the other classmates going outside. Blaze wanted to find something for them to play with, so he asked Betty to help him rummage through closets and cupboards for games or consoles. It took a few minutes, but they eventually found a few board games, as well as three old Nintendo DS’s with a few Mario games to play with. The two kids they were supervising wanted to learn how to play on the Nintendo’s instead of the board games, unsurprisingly. So Blaze taught them how to use the controls. 

As the kids played with the first two Nintendo’s, Blaze taught Betty how to play Super Mario Bros. Turns out he was quite the gamer, he had a lot of knowledge on the game, as well as little secrets in the levels. 

After a few hours of playing, the four players got hungry. So Betty went into the kitchen for some snacks. Before she entered the room though, she heard some hushed voices. Her face portrayed her curiosity, she decided to hide behind the wall and listen in. What she heard came at a surprise. 

“-already found out that the vehicle they all left in was the same through the traffic cameras at the traffic lights we passed. They probably figured out the our general direction by now! We should leave and head to a new location before they come knocking on our door!” The hushed, but scared voice of Mr Harrington.

“Don’t worry yourself too much, Mr Harrington. We’ll have it handled by moving to a new location carefully. It’ll take a while to figure out where to go though. We can’t just magic up a Quinjet out of thin air.” Mr Wilson’s soothing voice murmured. Betty couldn’t believe her ears. ‘We've been found already?! It hasn’t even been a full 24 hours yet! These guys knew what they were doing.’ With that worrying thought, she slipped away and back towards Blaze and the kids.

When she entered the room, Blaze noticed she looked pale and worried. He was immediately worried “Hey Betty, are you okay? You look pale. Here, sit down on the couch.” The boy fussed, leading the pale girl to a couch in the room. 

Betty felt herself being manoeuvred to the couch as well as Blaze’s voice asking her questions. She blinked a few times and then turned to Blaze, opening and closing her mouth for a few seconds. After taking a few deep breathes, she finally calmed down enough to speak.

“W-we’ve been found. The.. the UN or FBI or whatever! They’re close to finding us!” She stuttered, now pulling at her shirt, her eyes downcast.

Blaze’s face went as white as Betty’s was a few moment’s ago. “A-are you sure? What makes you say that?” He asked, his grip tightening on Betty’s shoulder. The shaken girl nodded, jerking her head towards the door she just came from. “I overheard Mr Harrington and Mr Wilson talking. They’re thinking about moving us to a different safe house at some point in the next few days.” 

At that, Blaze relaxed a little bit, knowing that the other adults were handling the hiding part of being in hiding. “Okay. It looks like the adults have it handled, we just have to remain calm until they move us. Did you get any implications at how close the bad guys are to finding us?” He queried, putting his left hand on Betty’s other shoulder. 

Betty thought back to the conversation, then nodded. “Yeah, they did. They said they’d gotten the general direction of where we went.” She answered, now calmed down enough to regain her colour. Blaze nodded, appearing to think for a moment. “Okay, we have about a day to clear out. I’ve studied the cop’s movements before, and it takes them up to a day to storm a hideout. Unless they’re determined. Then they’re quicker.” He explained, realising he has unsuccessfully comforted Betty, if the grimace on his face is anything to go by. Said girl smiled anyway, appreciating Blaze’s attempt at comfort.

“Uh… the cops are coming to find us?” 

Both supervisors froze, realising then and there that they were not alone in the room. They then both turned to the two kids they were supposed to be supervising. 

The two children looked up at their supervisors, worried curiosity written on their faces. Betty and Blaze looked at each other, unsure of what to tell the children. Betty decided to be the one to handle it, she figured she was calmer than Blaze currently was. “Uh yea, sorta. We’re gonna be moved before they get here though. But you’re not in any trouble. No one here is really in trouble. The cops just want to ask us questions that we don’t want to answer.” She answered, trying to remain as simple as possible. 

The two kids got the idea, nodding with a drawn out “oh.” Then crawling back over to their games, continuing to play. The two let out sighs of relief, focusing more on just processing the news of the UN’s movements. 

After a few more minutes of silence, the two realised they were still hungry, and they hadn’t grabbed food before. This time Blaze decided to go into the kitchen to grab the snacks, leaving Betty to her ‘what if’s’ about the current situation. 

~~~ In Rose Hill ~~~

Michelle woke up to thumping and the muffled sound of muted footfalls on carpet. She sat up and yawned, then looked around the room, her trained instincts taking in everything to catalogue possible weapons and exit points. She then got up and shuffled to her essentials bag, getting a set of clothes out and changing into them. Once she was changed, she made her way to the door and walked out into the hallway, finding Ned standing in the doorway of one of the bedrooms, a happy expression on his face. 

Michelle's expression quirked lightly to display slight curiosity, walking over to the doorway and peeking in. Of all things to see this morning, she expected a little bit of stuttering and tension between Peter and Harley, what she hadn't expected though, was to see the two tangled together in bed, snoring lightly. 

She smiled lightly and decided to leave them be for now, tapping Ned's shoulder and gesturing to leave the doorway. The two then headed to the stairs, making their way to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

When they got to the kitchen, they found Happy at the stove, making a large batch of different kinds of eggs. Michelle's eyebrows shot into her hair when she saw Happy cooking. "Well Hogan, this is a surprise. I thought I'd find May here." Michelle greeted, leaning against the kitchen's island. 

"Yeah well believe it or not I know how to cook, Ms Jones. I learned to cook after a certain billionaire genius made it obvious he didn't know how to cook." Happy quipped, shuffling the scrambled eggs he had in the pan. 

Michelle's rose an eyebrow at Happy, surprised he mentioned his late friend. She decided to help Happy by preparing separate plates of eggs. She went to the cupboards and searched around for plates. Once she'd found some, she brought out 7. She then made different portions, one portion being much bigger than the rest. 

Once she'd prepared the eggs, she then opened the fridge and rummaged around for bacon. When she got what she was looking for, she left it on the side for happy to pick up, murmuring to Happy to cool it on the eggs. She then strolled over to the stairs, intent on hunting out the other girls in the house and waking them up, as well as waking up the lovebirds. 

~~~ 

Michelle sauntered into Harley's room, where the two boys were still tangled together in bed. She then grabbed the nearest foot to her and pulled. Peter got yanked down the bed with his foot, but his hand had stuck to Harley's shirt, pulling the older boy with him. The two fell out of bed awkwardly with two thumps. 

When he hit the floor, Peter jumped awake, a high pitched yelp, blinking away sleep to find his ankle in the hand of MJ. Not being a morning person, naturally he glared at his friend, shaking his foot out of her grasp, then sitting up, still with his hand stuck to Harley's shirt. He didn't know how his (kinda) crush was still asleep. 

"MJ. Why the heck did you pull me and Harley out of bed?! I was trying to sleep!" the spider teen exclaimed, still glaring at MJ but only succeeding to look like an angry puppy. 

MJ smirked "Good morning to you too. You've had enough sleep. Breakfast is downstairs. Plenty of it for your metabolism." she greeted, already walking over to the door, turning right. Peter grumbled about stupid wake up calls, unsticking his hand from Harley's shirt. 

After a few unsuccessful attempts at waking his friend up, he decided to just go downstairs and have breakfast, leaving Harley to his sleep. 

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he was greeted by 5 plates of bacon and eggs, one plate noticeably fuller than the rest. He silently thanked whoever made breakfast and grabbed the large portion of food, shuffling over to the couch and slumping into a corner. 

~~~

Michelle opened a random door in the hallway, looking for either the younger Keener sibling or Ms Parker. She found a small gym-like room with weights and a treadmill. Her face remained blank, just closing the door silently and moving to the other side of the hall, opening another door. This room had Ms Parker's bag in it and an unmade bed. 

But Ms Parker was nowhere to be seen. So, she was awake. Michelle let out a light huff, leaving the room to find the nurse, not at peace until she can confirm the safety of the people she's protecting. 

She sped walked around the second floor, opening and closing doors, searching for her friend's aunt. After opening three doors, she found Ms Parker at the other end of the hallway, in a second bathroom brushing her teeth. Michelle breathed out, relaxing at the knowledge that Ms Parker was safe. She then greeted Ms Parker, telling her breakfast was ready. She then left, looking for the other girl in the house. 

It didn't take long for her to find her, she was talking loudly to who she assumed was her Mom on the phone opposite of the bathroom, her door closed but she could still be heard just outside it. Michelle rolled her eyes, but knocked anyway, waiting for the all clear. 

The talking stopped for a moment, then a quieter murmur was heard before the door opened, Abby standing in the doorway, still in her pyjamas. She smiled slightly at Michelle. "Mornin' Scary gal. What do ya want from me on this fine day?" the 13 year old asked the elder girl, leaning against the door frame. 

The agent rose an eyebrow at the barely teenager and answered "Breakfast's on the table. Bacon and eggs. I suggest you grab a plate before Peter eats it." she then turned on her heel and walked back down the hallway, heading for the stairs. 

Once she got downstairs, she grabbed a plate of bacon and eggs and sat next to Peter, watching as he practically inhaled his much larger portion of food. She shook her head at his antics, calmly eating while subconsciously observing the room, taking roll call in her mind. Apart from the other girls and their host, who were all still upstairs, everyone was present and eating breakfast. Good. She sighed and peacefully ate, at ease knowing everyone she cared about were safe.

Eventually, the owner of the home emerged from the stairs, looking like he just rose from the dead. He grabbed a plate of bacon and eggs, bumping into the counter the breakfast was set on before shuffling over to the couches and collapsing on the same couch as Ned and Happy, then slowly 'ate' his food. If ate means he picked up bits of egg and shoved them into the bridge of his nose. 

As Michelle, Ned and Happy chuckled or sighed at Harley's attempt at eating, Peter took pity on his friend, and decided to help him, placing his now empty plate on the floor next to the couch and moving over to the half (mostly) asleep 22 year old and using his fork to fork-feed him the food. Harley didn't argue, too busy being mostly asleep. 

As Harley finished his food, the other two girls came down from the second floor, both grabbing a plate. Abby checked the temperature of her eggs and bacon and frowned, then slinks to the microwave and heated up her food. Ms Parker doesn't complain about her cold food, just quietly eating while leaning against the kitchen counter. 

As Ms Parker and Abby ate, they quietly conversed with Happy, Ned and Peter, who was now perched on the arm of the couch next to Harley. Michelle silently listened, but checked her phone for any calls from Barnes or Fury. 

She found no missed calls, but she did find a message sent by Hill, as well as an update from Princess Shuri on the whereabouts of the UN officials. Hill and her team were hunting down where the doctored video came from, but so far it seemed their foe was good at covering their tracks, as the group of agents had only found a warehouse with a few costumes in an inactive dryer. The finger prints had been washed off the clothes, so they were useless on that front. But they had found the Mysterio undershirt and cape in it, so there was an implication that they were to ones who cleaned up his body. 

The UN officials had been trying to find any leads on Peter's whereabouts. They had gone to Michelle's home, as well as her classmates' homes. So far, they hadn't found anyone. Just fake notes and ticket purchases implying they'd all gone on family emergencies or gone on family retreats. But they had questioned neighbours, which had found them a small lead on the type of car Michelle drove, as well as the car that Happy had used to pick up Peter, Ned and Ms Parker. It wasn't much, but it was enough that it could be linked to SI, which if made public, could stunt their reputation.

Michelle scowled at the lack of a lead, but also smirked slightly at the lack of a lead the UN had. To keep everyone in the loop, she gained their attention "Hey guys. I have news on the bad guys who framed Peter, and the UN guys who are after us." when she said 'news' and 'UN' they all stopped abruptly and looked at Michelle, suddenly tense. 

Once she knew that she had their attention, she started "I got a message from Hill and Princess Shuri. The guys that framed Peter haven't been found. But they left their costumes in a dyer, so they're down a couple of costumes. Still no real leads on where they went though. But they did find part of Mysterio's costume, so that's probably where his body went." she let that part of the news sink in. Then continued to the other part. "As for the UN, they haven't found any real leads onto us, more onto SI. They found out what kind of car I drive, as well as Happy's car. Unless the airport gives us away, the UN won't find out where we flew to." 

When she finished, the other occupants of the room had a range of different emotions on their faces, ranging from fear to frustration. Peter looked like he wanted to run far away, while Harley and Ms Parker looked frustrated. 

"Wow. That- That didn't take long. Those UN guys are good at their jobs. Should we leave this house? Go to- uh another safe house somewhere else? Do we have another safe house to go to?" Ned babbled, tugging at the borrowed sleep shirt he was wearing. 

Abby looked uncomfortable, looking down and shuffling her feet. But she was silent. Happy was on his burner phone, a glare set on his face as he looked for a contact. It was Harley who answered. "I get the feelin' that we may have to move. It won't take 'em long to find us if the airport gives away footage and plane routes. I know it's SI owned, but isn't it a requirement for businesses such as 'em to give away any information to help the UN, or else they are deemed suspicious?" he grimaced at the thought of abandoning his home to run. 

"There's a large chance, yea. I'm sorry to say, but it's still my job to protect SI as well as you guys. So I asked the staff to help the UN in a vague way to stall them, but still remain truthful." Happy groused, finding the number he was looking for and standing, making a move for the stairs, grumbling an excuse to leave. 

When he left, Peter chose that moment to speak up. "S-so, Does this mean we have to take Harley and Abby with us?" he asked in a small voice, a guilty look on his face. Harley looked at his guilty looking friend, "We won't have to take Abby and technically I don't have to come either. But I want to. I wanna help you out. Plus I have an encrypted credit card that the Old Man gave me before he passed. I can offer extra financial support." he explained, a serious look in his eyes, but a small smile on his face. 

"Yeah, there's also the fact that you got trained similarly to me. You're slightly different from me because you got most of your training from Rogers and Stark, only learning little flexible moves from Ms Romanoff. So you're also extra muscle. Just don't make goo goo eyes at Peter in front of me, you're both disgusting." Michelle added, mirth swimming in her eyes. Harley made offended noises at the last part, sputtering excuses and denials. Peter blushed and sputtered lightly, but didn't deny anything. 

Michelle simply smirked and stood up "Yeah, you keep denying Southern Mess, I'm going to make a few calls to arrange a new safe house to go to." with that said, she left the room with her phone in hand.   
~~~

When Michelle left, Harley pouted, then realised he was still in the clothes he wore yesterday. He decided he would go upstairs and get dressed, leaving Peter, Ned, Abby and May to their own devices. Peter wouldn't admit aloud that he watched the southern boy as he sauntered towards the stairs, but the looks on the other room occupants' faces betrayed their knowledge of Peter's attention. 

He blushed, then changed the subject before it could be brought up "We should probably pack away anything we need ready for when we have to leave, right? We don't want to have to leave our stuff behind because we weren't ready for when the UN or FBI show up." he mused. He then realised another thing "Hey, Abby weren't you supposed to go home at some point? Your Mom must be worried, right? Oh- sorry I'm not trying to get rid of you, I'm just worried for your Mom is all." he babbled, now scratching at the back of his head. 

The younger Keener shook her head at him "Y'know, people only say they don't wanna get rid of someone if that's exactly what they're tryin' ta do. But I don't blame ya, I'm not exactly very useful in this situation. I'd probably get in the way if those guys were ta burst through the door right now." she voiced, simply rolling her eyes at the Spider boy's frantic squeaking to counter her. 

She continued, already advancing towards the front door "I gotta go anyway. I have ta check in with my Mama, so she can make sure I ain't half dead yet. She doesn't exactly trust the Harley she's come back to." with that last explanation, she reached for the keys on the rack and unlocked the door, mock saluting as she left, heading home to her Mom. 

When the younger Keener left, the older three continued to look at the door in surprise, not expecting that piece of news she just dropped on them. Harley's mother didn't like Harley? He never mentioned that in his texts and calls. But Peter guessed he wouldn't. His crush wasn't exactly the most open of people, probably a result of his training. 

~~~ 

When Harley came back downstairs, dressed and freshly showered, he found his sister absent, but Happy and Michelle were back from their calls. When they saw him, Happy gestured for him to sit back down with them. Once sat down, Happy and Michelle started to explain the game plan. 

"Okay so, I made a call to King T'Challa and Michelle called Barnes. Your class is safe, but not for long. They also got seen on cameras and now they have about a day to clear out too. So we've decided to move you guys to Wakanda, so you'll be safest there." Happy started, then gesturing to Michelle. She nodded, then picked up the plan explanation.   
"I've found a safe house that's still in America for our class, but the King wants to bring them in too, he doesn't want innocent families to get even more involved than they already are." she informed. 

Peter's face betrayed his curiosity. "Hey, uh- How are we gonna get to Wakanda? Last time I checked, their barrier doesn't allow normal jets. Only authorised Quinjets and their own air crafts." he asked, tilting his head a little bit. 

Happy answered his question "We're going to an airport that I've chosen, they'll pick us up from there in one of their Wakandan air crafts. We'll then head over to where ever your class is hiding and pick them up. The King said it'd be easier than sending out two of his jets to two separate locations. It'll help with keeping suspicions off of Wakanda helping out a fugitive too." 

After Happy finished, Ned spoke up. "When will we be leaving Mr Happy? We can't leave it too long or we'll get caught, won't we?" he asked, looking worried. 

Michelle nodded "Yeah, if we wait another day to go, then the UN will catch up to us and arrest us. So, we've arranged a leaving time and a pick up time. We'll be leaving at midday today to go to Atlanta, Georgia. It'll be a three and a half hour drive, so you'll want plenty of snacks and maybe a small disguise so you don't get recognised at pit stops." she then looked at Happy, who then picked up where she left off. 

"Uh- we'll be picked up by a friend of the King, he doesn't want us to meet with one of the guards as they aren't the most empathy showy people. They'll also have a disguise on their aircraft as we're meeting in a public airport, so it won't look like a Wakandan aircraft at first, but when we get close enough, it'll show itself." he explained. "So, is that everyone's questions? I hope so, because we have just under two hours to get our stuff packed and ready to leave." he finished, swiftly walking to the stairs to pack up what he had. 

At his departure, the other five also got up, going upstairs to their rooms to pack up what they had unpacked from the night before, or in Ned's case, help Harley pack up his own set of clothes, as he didn't have anything with him. 

Once Harley had packed up most of his everyday clothes, he asked Ned to move his bags downstairs while he went down to the basement to lock up some classified projects he had laying around. 

When the boy entered his workshop, he picked up the bits and pieces of his latest recreation of the Iron Man suit he had around his work shop and placed them in a concealed drawer he had in the wall directly opposite the exit of his workshop. He then picked up some other, smaller gadgets he had made as a little helping hand and packed them up into an empty box he found, making sure they were all deactivated before putting them in. 

He then carried the gadget filled box and his workshop keys to the door, then placed them on the floor right outside the door as he locked up the workshop. Before he walked back up the stairs, he looked back at the door to his workshop, a look of regret on his face. 

He then decided 'fuck it' as he unlocked the door again, this time with his phone in hand "ROOF Darlin' could you upload yourself into my phone? I don't wanna leave you behind." he asked, clearly regretting ever considering just leaving ROOF in his workshop. "Uploading now. Hang on a minute, Mini Mechanic." ROOF announced, his phone blinking to life and a notification popping up about an upload. 

"Upload complete. Hello, Mini Mechanic." his phone chirped, ROOF's voice coming through the speaker. Harley smiled at his phone, pocketing it and leaving the workshop again, locking it up and leaving with the gadget box under his left arm. 

~~~ Somewhere ~~~   
Quentin Beck applied the almost invisible piece of fabric-like material to his face, then grabbed the little phone sized device and clicked a button. He then turned to Victoria. "Do I look like myself?" he asked the woman, turning to her with his new face. 

She shook her head, "You look like Mark Raxton. Almost perfect. All you need now is your wig and you'll be picture perfect." she proclaimed, moving to grab the wig Quentin was going to wear. 

"Okay, perfect! I can call Ross and have him help me find Parker. Guterman! You got my script done yet? I plan on calling within the next 10 minutes!" Quentin shouted, straightening in his chair to let Victoria secure the wig on his head. 

"Yes! I've got it right here. Let me get it to you!" Guterman's voice yelled in reply, the sound of fast foot steps approaching Quentin and Victoria. 

Quentin nodded, then shouted again "William! You got my laptop with Ross's video chat?" he tapped his foot impatiently. "Yeah Boss! I have it right here. Just adjusting the microphone for you!" William declared, his foot steps rapidly approaching too. Soon Quentin had the laptop and the script in front of him. He shooed the three helpers away as he clicked on the name at the top of the screen, watching the screen light up with a small musical dial tone. (N/A: Y'know, like Skype or something?) 

"Show time." Quentin mumbled as the call connected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I don't know how contacting the government about Peter works?


	11. Time to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically everyone packs up and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I left for a week and a half! I got an assignment that I had to do and then my tooth decided it was gonna rot and give me pain! I basically died of pain for 3 days straight ;-;

When Harley came back up from his workshop, he was reminded of his sister's absence, but didn't see anyone to ask where she went. So he moved over to the couch and set down his box of gadgets, next to his bags of clothes and other essentials. He then went to the kitchen, deciding to pack up some of the extra snacks he hid in the cupboards for when he planned to spend the night in his workshop. He grabbed the snacks, filling his arms with the bags of unhealthy food. He then jogged over to his bags and dumped the bags and wrappers on the couch, then turned to the bags of clothes and opened them, shoving some clothes down to make room and placed the snack bags in the space made, shuffling them all around to make more room, until he ran out of snacks to fill the bags with. 

After he had the snacks in the bags, he decided to go upstairs to check on everyone else. When the southern boy got up the stairs, he found Ned walking from room to room, acquiring small bags as he went. They must've been the other house occupants' essential bags. The tech genius then took the bags downstairs, nodding at Harley as he rushed passed him. Harley decided he would help Ned as he now had nothing to do. So he mimicked Ned's movements and went around the rooms, acquiring Peter's jacket, May's suitcase, and one of MJ's small suitcases. He followed Ned's route with the bags and jacket in tow. 

When he got back downstairs, dragging the bags down, he found Ned organising all the bags so they were closer to the door. The boy turned when the tall boy came down the stairs with some bags, smiling at Harley. "You need some help there, Harley?" the teen asked, partly playful. "Nah, I'm okay. We might as well just wait down here for Pete, May and Happy." the boy answered, placing the bags and jacket along side the other bags. He then realised he could ask about his sister and her absence. "Hey, uh where's Abby? I noticed she isn't here." 

Ned suddenly looked sheepish "Yeah... Sorry about that. Peter asked if her Mom was worried about her where abouts and it kinda made her leave? We didn't mean it like that, she just suddenly changed her attitude when Peter asked." the boy rambled, slowly curling in on himself. The 22 year old grimaced, remembering that his sister was always quick to change tunes. "Yeah, you gotta watch what you say around Abby, she changes tunes real quick if you phrase things in a way she can twist. I take it she went back to Mama's?" Harley questioned, a look of sympathy on his face. 

"I think she went back to your Mom's? She just sorta left out the front door. I hope that's where she's gone." the teen answered, looking sheepish again for not checking.

At the unsure answer, Harley felt the need to check on his sister. So he pulled out his phone and dialled Abby. The phone rang for a few seconds, then went through. "Hey Harls, ya notice I'm gone?" his sister's accented voice filtered through his phone's speaker. 

The elder Keener sighed in relief for a few seconds, then answered "You seem to enjoy worrying me, Abbs. You headin' back to Mama's right now?" when he finished, he could practically hear the eye roll. "Yeah, Harls. I'm already back. Y'know that Mama lives just down the street, right? It's like a 10 minute walk." she answered, a playful tune in her voice. 

"Yeah I know! I just worry. In case you haven't noticed, I'm now technically being hunted down! I don't want you and Mama compromised because you were spotted leaving my home." the older brother explained, worry still in his voice. 

He could practically hear the eye-roll in his sister's voice when she answered "C'mon, Harls it's not like they'll kidnap me and Mama! They're government officials, not the mafia. We'll be fine." Harls then grew frustrated with his sister's lack of worry. "Actually Abbs, they may be working for the government, but they aren't the public squads, these guys are the secret part of the UN no one hears about. The Old Man told me about them after the whole Civil War debacle. You should be worried!" he countered.

Suddenly, his sister's voice changed from relaxed to worried "Wait, you mean to tell me these are the kinda guys ta make me and Mama disappear?!" she exclaimed. Harley sighed with relief at her understanding "Yeah Abbs, these guys can make you disappear." he confirmed. She breathed out in worry "Shall I keep Mama off a' work? Stay at home? I don't wanna disappear Harls!" she babbled. 

"Hey, Hey! Abbs don't worry so much! If you weren't spotted, you're both fine. Just act as normal. If anyone asks about me or the others, just say you don't know anythin'. That okay?" he asked, attempting to calm his sister. 

It took a few moments for Abby to calm down enough to answer "Yeah... Yeah. I can do that. I'll tell Mama too. We'll act as normal." the elder brother smiled slightly. "Okay. I gotta go now. After this phone call, you can't call me. But I could call you through a burner phone. Maybe. I'd have to check, but still don't call me. At. All. You'll compromise both mine and your safety, okay?" he ordered, suddenly getting serious. 

Abby sighed "Yeah. I hear ya. Stay safe Harley. Don't disappear at the hands of those guys." she begged, showing worry for her brother, a rare sight. At her worry for him, Harley smiled wider. "Don't worry 'bout me, Abby. I'll be fine. You just worry about your safety for now, yeah?" 

He could hear the relieved smile in her voice "Yeah. See ya, Harls." 

When he hung up, he spent a few seconds just standing in the room and mulling over what Abby had said. Behind him, Ned had heard what his friend had said to his sister and came up with an idea to help him keep in contact with his family. 

Hey Harley, I think I might be able to help? Y'know with keeping in contact with your family. I don't know if it'll work, but we can try?" the boy offered, his voice making Harley turn to him. 

The elder boy seemed to perk up, liking the idea of help with keeping contact. "Sure! Anythin' will help, Ned. I don't wanna lose contact with my Mama and Abby. I already lost them once. I don't wanna leave them without being able to check up." he rambled, now smiling. 

Ned smiled wide at the other boy's sudden happiness. "Okay. I can do this with your help when we get on the road. Although you may be driving. Unless you could get Mr Happy or May to drive? Then we wouldn't have to wait until we get on a plane." he answered, quickly finding holes in his plan and deflating slightly. 

Harley deflated slightly too, but then thought of something. "I could help when we get to the pit stops? We do have to stop for extra snacks and the bathrooms." he offered. The younger boy then perked up again at the idea "Yeah! We could do that! It'll only take a few minutes on my laptop with your phone!" 

The two continued to talk tech speak until everyone else came down from the second floor, finding the two standing over their bags making excited hand gestures. 

After a minute or so, Happy cleared his throat and the two nerds turned to see the 3 looking at them. The two boys suddenly got nervous, blushing and apologising, then Harley gestured to the door, suggesting they move their luggage into his vehicle. 

They then all loaded up their luggage, double checking that they had everything and packed enough snacks for everyone (Including Peter's metabolism). Harley then locked up everything and got into the driver's seat. 

~~~ Okeye, in Wakanda (1:00pm Nigeria time zone) ~~~

Okeye strutted out of the palace and on to the tarmac of the private ‘airport’, one of the ships out and ready for her to board. Instead of in her usual armour, she was in a pair of black, soft pants and a red, loose shirt. Even though she was in a casual costume, she had her spear on her person, it was currently deactivated on her waist band.

Behind her, King T’Challa and Nakia walked out of the palace, Nakia exchanged a few last words with the King. Then she saluted and moved to follow Okeye to their mode of transportation. As Okeye activated the ship and closed the boarding door, Nakia stood at the exit, waving at the King with a small smile.

When the door closed, the agent walked over to Okeye. “So how long until we get to America to pick up the kid?” She asked, looking out the front window. Okeye didn’t hesitate “It’ll take a few hours. A flight with a normal plane is 12 hours. This ship will get us there in 9 hours. We’ve also got to go to New York, an airport called New York Stewart International airport.” Her tone changed slightly “There is a group of teens and adults we need to pick up too.”

Nakia got the feeling Okeye didn’t like the idea of picking up a couple of families filled with teens and no doubt cautious parents. But a question nagged at her. “Why are we picking up a group of families? I thought only the spider boy was in danger.” She queried, her face contorting into confusion. Okeye sighed “They are the boy’s class. They witnessed some of what happened that caused this mess. They also have information on the boy’s connections.” She answered, sounding as if she wished they hadn’t seen anything nor knew anything about the boy they were helping.

The agent’s face conveyed her irritation at the new information. “I hope they don’t nag and complain. I don’t want to get a headache while on this mission.” She grumbled, turning to find a seat.

~~~ Betty and the rest of the class ~~~

By the end of lunch, everyone had been called into the living room, Mr Barnes and Mr Wilson at the front of the room waiting for silence to come to the room so they could speak. Once silence fell, Mr Wilson cleared his throat “Alright! We’ve called you into this room because we have some news. But I don’t think you’ll like it.” He started, crossing his arms over his chest. “The UN officials have found out you’ve all been taken in a van through traffic cameras. It’s only a matter of time before they come here.” He continued, his expression morphing into sympathy, but also guilt.

There was an immediate uproar, panicked cries filling the space. Betty and Blaze sat silently, having already freaked out earlier. The smart student kept her eyes on Mr Wilson, waiting for the room to go silent again. After a few more moments of crying and panicked whispers, Mr Wilson had managed to calm everyone down enough to offer a solution. “Okay, I know this sounds bad and I totally get it, but we have a back up plan. Or rather, an escape plan. It’s gonna involve getting into another few buses and driving for a while, but we’re gonna try everything in our power to keep it under wraps.” When he finished, everyone seemed to relax slightly, but continued to whisper, mulling over the idea.

Some people went over to Mr Wilson to ask him a few questions, just a few specific questions over the buses and where they’re going. Betty admitted she was curious, so she listened in. “Don’t worry, Mr Dell. We’re going to an airport, where we’re going to be picked up by King T’Challa’s plane. Or I guess, ship? It doesn’t look like a plane.” Mr Wilson attempted to calm Mr Dell down. 

He was then bombarded with a few questions regarding the buses and how he plans to cover the windows and number plates. “One at a time please! We’re getting different buses from before, so they're different number plates. These buses have tinted windows too, so no one can see in.” He answered, the parents who asked seemed content with the answer, moving back over to their families.

Betty noticed that her Dad had gotten up to ask a question. “Mr Wilson! Are you sure it’s the King of Wakanda that’s picking us up? I find it hard to believe that a secretive black king want to help out a bunch of American families.” Betty had forgotten how racist her Dad could be, but she guessed that it wasn’t too unreasonable an assumption, as the country had hidden from the world until recent years. He still could've sounded less racist.

Mr Wilson looked a little offended, but kept a neutral expression. “I’m sure, considering I was on call with him and his sister earlier. They confirmed it.” As he answered, his voice was blank, no real emotion in it.

After the adults got their questions out, Mr Wilson told everyone to pack up what they had unpacked and to be ready by sunset. The groups would head out once the sun goes down. Once the words had left the Avenger's mouth, everyone separated to get their bags packed up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and post on Saturday. But I can't promise anything cuz idk what my teeth are gonna do. I can't write if I'm in pain because I can't focus.


	12. Why I suddenly disappeared (and update times :DD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically me leaving and coming back

Right, so I left suddenly after July and just- didn’t show up again. There’s a reason! I have one!  
Just not a good one

I was basically getting my life back in order. I have a job now in a family member’s company and I’ve gone back to college with a new course.

There will be an update, as well as a random one-shot.   
I don’t know what that one-shot will be yet, I just want to do one to get back into the groove. 

I plan on getting that update out within the week (I’m on England time, so from the time I put this note in, it’ll be up within 2 days)

So yeah! I’m back, I’ll continue with this story, and I’ll try to update weekly again or at least twice a month.


	13. The Airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it to the airport. Disguised. (Cuz cameras are everywhere)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil note here. After Tony kicked it, everyone kinda met up and talked and stuff. Shuri obviously sniffed out the other teen in the army of superheroes. (I don't know if I want Harley to have shown up in the final battle. I think it'd make sense if he did, but idk)
> 
> And MJ knows Nakia because she's an agent, and would sometimes come over for meetings in America, so at some point during the blip she met MJ and they became sorta Agent Gal Pals.

After hours of driving, Harley’s truck pulled up to the airport. He didn’t actively try to find a place without a camera, as at that point the group had disguised themselves at a Walmart they passed on their way, so they didn’t need to seek out a hiding place for the truck.

Peter had a pair of sunglasses on and had dyed his hair a dirty blond. He also had a hoodie to pull over his head when they left the truck. MJ was wearing a light blue hoodie and had a pair of red lensed sunglasses resting on her nose. Ned simply had his pair of sunglasses from his vacation, with a dark purple hoodie he had picked up from Walmart. Happy had a cap on, as well as a pair of sunglasses with orange lenses. He had also completed the look with a Hawaiian shirt and tan shorts. May had picked up a floppy sun hat and a light orange sun dress. Harley had a cold yellow t-shirt and a white cap on his head. If people first looked at the group, they would see them as a large family, rather than a group of friends, an aunt and her “Summer-Fling”.

The group got out of the truck with their stuff, then locked up and made their way to the airport. On their way to it, they notice that there were three dark mini buses with blacked out windows were parked under some trees out of camera’s sight, a gaggle of teenagers standing around on the tarmac next to and behind the buses. 

Peter, with his super hearing could make out the individual voices. He could hear Flash and Betty… and Brad. But he could also make out his teachers’ voices as well. 

As they approached the buses, more people came into view. They soon realised it was their entire class and their families, all talking to each other with bags and suitcases at their feet. When the disguised group came into view of the class, they all slowly quieted down and looked to the group. It didn’t take long for the two Avengers to make their way through the group to get to Peter and his group. 

“Hey Tiny! I see you and the gang got here without much incident. How’re y’all doin,?” Sam greeted Peter. The young hero smiled “Hey Mr Wilson! I’m doing okay. I’m kinda excited to see Shuri and Mr King Panther again! I’ve never seen Wakanda though. Is it beautiful? I mean, you’ve been there, right?” The boy babbled, bouncing on his feet. The adults smiled at the boy’s excitement. “Alright, alright Half-Pint! It’s a good country, rather hot though. A good holiday destination if they ever open it up enough.” Sam answered, a fond smile on his face. Bucky was more serious though, “We better not talk here. There’s cameras everywhere.” The ex-soldier groused. Sam and Happy both sobered up, “Yeah, you got a point. Alright, I’ll take these guys in, you two take in the class and their families?” Happy mused, looking between the two groups of people. 

The two Avengers nodded, then turned to the gaggle of people. “Alright! Everyone, we’re going inside the airport. But because as a large group we would draw more attention, we’ll split into smaller groups.” Sam informed the group of teens and adults. The group all looked a little worried, but nodded. 

“Okay, I want the younger kids to stay with their parents and the teens to split into a group to appear as tourists. Bucky will go alone, but keep relatively close to as many groups as he can.” The bird themed hero continued. “Hogan, you take your group in first. Peter’s priority right now. I’ll stick with the teens and make sure they don’t get lost.” He finished, already walking up to Betty and Flash, gesturing for the other teens and young adults to come closer. 

It didn’t take long for groups to be formed and given fake passports and plane tickets. The groups were then told to go into the airport separately and act as if they were going on vacation. The first ones to go were Peter and his friends. Mr Harrington, having gotten used to chaperoning teenagers, was told to stay with Sam and the young adults. Mr Dell was paired with the most anxious group, the Brants. 

The Brants and Mr Dell were the last group to go inside the building. Bucky was hot on their trail, keeping his head down but keeping an eye on everyone.

It took around 20 minutes to get everyone through the airport and to the terminals, but the children managed to stay relatively well behaved, earning themselves a snack or 2 from a random shop in the airport. 

When they got to the terminal, Sam stealthily communicated with the groups to tell them to wait. He then went over to a pair of staff members who were standing by a set of doors, then talked to them for a few minutes quietly. 

He then went back to the group he was with and told them to help him tell everyone the order in which they’ll all leave through a set of double doors that were located by a costumer service desk. They decided that they would get a member of staff to pass notes to the groups that explain the plan, having the notes passed discreetly, so it wouldn't be easily noticeable. 

It took around 10 minutes to get everyone informed of the plan and when to move towards the doors. During this, Sam managed to pass a note to Bucky as well so he knew when to move as well. 

~~~

The airport staff opened the doors, one of them pointed the group to the Ship in disguise, telling them to just walk up to it and the cloak will let them through. 

Sam thanked them as he walked past them both, stopping once he got up to the cloak, putting a hand through to make sure it would do as the staff said it would. When sure that it’d work, he stood by it and counted heads as they headed through the cloak to the ship underneath. 

The first ones through was Peter, Ned and MJ. The agent rolled her eyes fondly as she heard Ned and Peter start nerding out over the cloak and how it might work. They continued to nerd out until Nakia cleared her throat to their right. 

“Missulena. Lovely to see you again, and you as well Spider-Man. Who’s this?” The Wakandan agent regarded from her place on the ship’s ramp. MJ’s eyes lit up as she whipped round to her friend. “Nakia. I didn’t know you’re the one picking us up. Oh, and this is Ned. He’s the tech friend I told you about.” The younger agent greeted. Peter and Ned noted she seemed to have straightened, but also brightened when Nakia made herself known. 

Peter then regarded Nakia “Hey Ms Nakia! It’s nice to see you again! I didn’t know you knew MJ already.” He said, a big grin on his face. Nakia smiled warmly at the teen “Nice to see you too, Spider-boy. You seem to be handling this entire ordeal rather well.” Peter shrunk a little at being reminded about the reason why they're meeting, an oddly neutral expression settled on his face. Before his friends or Nakia could react, the rest of the group made themselves known with Harley clearing his throat and gesturing to the ship, a slightly awkward smile on his face.

Nakia quickly straightened, stepping aside and gesturing for the group to approach. “The seats are aren’t the comfiest places to sit, but it’ll do. Mr Hogan, I’d like to talk to you about the plan, if that’s alright.” Nakia informed, putting a hand on Happy’s shoulder before he could walk past her.

Happy stopped. “Alright. May, I’ll join you in a minute, save a seat for me.” He told May as she walked past him. She nodded with a smile, then turned to find said seats.

As everyone was finding seats for the flight to Wakanda, Betty thought on who to sit with. She caught sight of Peter with his friends close to the cockpit, Peter sitting close to the window looking out the front of the ship. She noticed he seemed to be in his own head instead of in the present, even with Ned babbling about the coolness of the ship to the friends around him. 

She decided to approach him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be able to get the next chapter out by Friday. Depends honestly. Maybe Saturday? I wanna get it done by the end of the week, lets say that.


	14. The Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about life, and about Peter's bad cover ups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a day late because I was finishing this chapter late last night. I proof read it, so there's no spelling mistakes, but I don't know about grammar mistakes.

Betty approached Peter, fidgeting with her hands. She stopped short when Peter took notice of her and turned in her direction, a confused look on his face. She decided to swallow her nerves and address him confidently. "Hey Peter. I was wondering if we could talk on the way over to Wakanda? Just sort of catch up, y'know?" she asked, looking tense. 

His expression switched to surprise, but then changed to intrigue. "Yeah, okay, uh... sure. Harley could you move up slightly to let Betty sit?" he answered, lightly poking the boy next to him. Harley grumbled, but budged up, shooting a guarded look at the blonde. She flinched, deflating under his gaze. But she sat anyway, facing a little more towards Peter. 

Everyone else decided to sit in the right corner of the ship, where most of the seats were. Flash was awkwardly hunched in a seat on the end of a bench, unsure of what to do with himself now that he was alone and in an odd situation. Betty noticed this, but didn't want to beckon him over in case Peter didn't want him around. 

Her and Peter sat in silence until everyone was situated and the ship was taking off, still cloaked from camera and any prying eyes' view. Once they were flying away from the airport, Betty decided to start up the conversation. "Hey, Peter. I know it's rather weird of me to ask considering we're not the closest, but are you okay? Y'know, since this whole thing started, our class's lives have been uprooted and the Government is trying to hunt you down." 

Peter's face changed from vague interest to an oddly blank stare. He sat there staring past Betty for a few minutes. But before the blonde could ask again, he flinched and looked at her, a small but sad and slightly nervous smile on his face. "I'm... okay. Considering everything. I'm sad that everyone else's lives have been affected because of me... and... um, and..." the young superhero's smile trembled, switching between a smile and a broken frown.

Betty panicked, realising that the boy looked like he was about to break down. But before she could do anything, he pinched himself. Hard. And he stopped, taking deep breaths. He spent the next few minutes breathing deeply to stop the tears in his eyes. Then he turned back towards Betty, a trembling half-smile on his face. "I'm sorry I ruined everyone's summer vacation. I can't fix it now. But hey. You're going to Wakanda. That's gonna be amazing... right?" his tone was blank, void of emotion. But that last word was barely a whisper, like he was looking for a shred of light in this dark and serious situation. Betty couldn't help but agree, not wanting him to break down in front of everyone like this. 

They went back to silence for a few moments, Peter looking out the window and Betty staring through the floor as she thought over his reaction to her question. When she came to a conclusion, she looked up at him again. Quietly, carefully, she reached over to Peter's hand and covered it with hers. "I know you're not okay. That's alright. I know you probably don't wanna break down here in this ship with everyone. But when we get to Wakanda, maybe talk to someone. Like Ned or Michelle? I was only dating Ned for a short time, but I know that he's a great listener. Just, don't bottle all this up, okay?" she advised, keeping her tone light, so she didn't sound bossy. 

Peter simply stared at where her hand was touching his hand. But then he took a breath and looked up at her. He looked scared for a moment, then seemed to push it down, trying to hide it in a blank expression again. Betty frowned. 

"You're not emotionless Parker. Stop hiding it so much, it's not good for your head." 

Both Peter and Betty suddenly jolted and turned to Harley, who had leant over Betty's shoulder to insert himself in their conversation. He was looking directly at the young hero, a challenge in his eyes. Peter seemed to bristle slightly, glaring at his rude friend. "Do you mind? I think Betty was trying to talk to me quietly without interruptions." he asked.

Harley grinned lazily "Yeah, but if she wanted to do that, she should've chosen to take you to an empty room in Wakanda, not a little corner at the back of this ship, right next to me. Plus, I don't think you would've listened to her anyway. It's not like she has the power to force you to talk. Not like I do anyway." he sassed, wiggling his eyebrows in what Peter thinks is supposed to be a comedic way. 

"But you're still technically interrupting this conversation." Peter answered, a slight quirk to his lips. The other boy seemed to grin wider at the young hero after feeling the change in tone. "But I still needed to interrupt to give you a blunt piece of advice that I think Miss Middle Class here would've sugar coated with fancy words." he shot back, drawing a glare from Betty.

"Okay, I may be middle class, but I can be blunt! I just don't want to be so blunt that I come off like a dick. Like you!" The blonde jabbed, pointing her finger indignantly at the older boy. Said boy then started laughing "Y-yeah okay, sweetheart. You're real blunt! I believe ya!" Harley mocked between his laughing. Betty groaned and continued to fight with the southern boy. Peter was now smiling at his friend and Betty, clearly enjoying their little fight. 

The two continued to fight for a bit, getting more and more playful as they realised it was amusing Peter as they fought. After they ran out of things to argue about, they started a normal conversation, including Peter into it as well. They talked about their short lived experiences in their respective hide-outs and what they encountered. Betty was surprised to find that Peter hadn't been picked up by a gang of SI security to transport him around the states, but instead the forehead of security himself and MJ, who was now an agent. 

After a while, Betty brought up Flash. How he had mellowed out after being picked up. To her surprise, Peter agreed and told her he had called him to ask if he was okay. But it warmed her heart none the less that he had asked the scary Ex-Winter Soldier for his phone just to call his classmate. As they were talking about him, Peter looked over to the still nervous young adult, who had rolled himself up into a ball and was staring intently at the floor. It then occurred to Peter that he could probably hear them from where he was sitting. 

So, as the socially awkward teen he was, he excused himself from the conversation and walked over to his ex-bully. "Hey Flash. You okay? You look a bit uncomfortable over here." Peter asked, standing awkwardly in front of the older boy. Flash looked up at Peter, confused. He stayed silent for a moment, just staring. He then cleared his throat and answered. "Hi Parker. Um... I'm okay? Probably doing better than you. Heh." he looked down again, an uncomfortable grimace on his features. 

"Ha. Yeah, I'm not doing so great. But, it could be worse, right? I could be arrested and in the Pentagon or something." Peter answered, leaning over a little bit, uncomfortable that he's the only one standing up. At seeing this, Flash motioned to the space next to him. The young hero smiled gratefully and moved to sit next to Flash. The latter boy uncurling now that he was more comfortable. Peter rubbed his hands up and down his own thighs, using the soothing feeling to calm his nerves slightly. 

After a moment of awkward silence, Flash decided to start to conversation. "Um... okay. This is kinda awkward. We're just sitting here in silence." At this, Peter giggled lightly. "Yeah. I, uh. I kinda had an agender here. I wanted to catch up since our call back at the houses. Betty said that she's had some pleasant conversations with you. Kinda surprising since for the last few years its been impossible to talk to you normally." ha answered, side eyeing Flash playfully, but with a nervous glint under the façade. 

Flash picked up on the playful tone. "Well, I have had some time to reconsider my attitude since I basically got kidnapped and I'm now being chased by the... FBI?" he answered, implying the question more than asking it. Peter grinned and answered, "Yeah, kinda. It's the UN mainly. They're the ones who have issues with heroes turned murderers. At least that's what MJ was telling me while we waited for Happy to buy the disguises. But I think they're getting other divisions involved to look for me. I think I'm a multi-national threat, since I was in Venice, then Prague, then London."

Flash snorted. "Uh Yeah, I think that much is obvious. Those countries are probably throwing their money at the UN to catch you." he paused, then he grimaced "Shit, I still can't believe I went on summer vacation with Spider-Man. I mean, I didn't even notice!" Flash exclaimed, waving his hands around in exasperation. Peter smiled in amusement, letting out a small chuckle. "Well, that's a good thing. I was trying to be hidden. Secret identity and all." he answered, patting the exasperated boy's shoulder. 

Flash calmed down a little bit, but still sighed. "Yeah, but now that I look back on all our trips and school in general, I've realised that you're rather obvious. I mean, you disappear constantly throughout our trips. Then you come back and act either sick or like you got lost." the boy lists off, pulling a slightly confused face. "Why did you never come up with other excuses? I think it wouldn't have been noticed had you come up with other excuses." he scrutinized.

Peter blushed, grimacing slightly at being pointed out. "Well, I couldn't really think of anything else as an excuse. I thought of using excuses like 'bathroom breaks' and stuff. But, who goes to the bathroom for 5 hours straight?" Flash just gave him a plain look. "You could've said something family related. We both know only me and Ned know that you only have your Aunt May. Mr Harrington knows your parents and uncle are dead, but he doesn't know that Mrs Parker is your only living relative. You could've said 'Oh my cousin who lives here called me for dinner and I couldn't say no' and Harrington would still give you the same treatment that he gives all your other excuses." 

Peter continued to argue his points, getting more and more flustered as Flash kept poking holes in his excuses and past actions to cover up his identity. They continued with this until they got tired, then they both leaned forward to look through the front window of the ship to find out what time of day it was. The dark night sky greeted them. Peter let out a puff of surprise, now realising that he'd spent the afternoon and evening talking to his friends and his ex-bully. 

The two leant back into their seats, staying silent for a few moments. It was then broken by Flash yawning deeply. Peter took that moment "I think we need to go to sleep. We don't wanna be tired when we see Shuri. She'll make it her mission to make jokes about it for ages." he smiled lightly as he remembered her jokes at his expense after the battle. He guesses that was her way of keeping him together until he was alone. 

Beside him, Flash nodded, already slumping in his seat, trying to get comfortable in the limited space they both had. Peter decided to curl up next to him, resting his head on his knees. It didn't take them long to fall asleep. It'd been a long day for them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I don't know when I'll next be able to update, but I'll try my best to have it out in 2-3 weeks. If not, then it'll probably end up a Christmas thing. (Ooo maybe that's what the one-shot could be? A Christmas thing with everyone alive and well!)

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!! First chapter!!  
> Holy crap, I'm not gonna be able to keep this up if I do this weekly (I have college work to do, but after May 30th I'm free to do whatever)  
> so at the end of May, I'll be more frequent. (I'm saying this as if I have readers)  
> First chapter is short on purpose, I didn't know how to end it, and there isn't much to talk about with Quentin anyway.


End file.
